New to This
by tigerpanther
Summary: Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga are both clueless and new to these kinds of weird feelings. Setting is after the winter cup tournament and Aomine Daiki started to feel something when he saw Kagami play basketball and smiling like an idiot, injured his legs, and also leave Japan again. what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Aomine's feelings

* * *

AoKaga

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or the characters.

Sorry about the errors here since it is my first time writing any fanfic . hehe and English is not my native language so forgive me if there are mistakes here. I love aokaga so I decided to write something about them.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Who Cares**

After the Winter Cup tournament, Aomine Daiki had started to feel these weird feelings that he can't explain at all. First, he wanted to play basketball again, because he wanted to face HIM soon. Second, he felt so uncomfortable when he saw him smile like an idiot, his heart suddenly beats beyond normal and he can feel his face heat up and yet he can't look away. Third, he had this crappy idea about befriending him. And a lot more of these ideas that had run inside his head.

He was sure this kind of feeling started after Seirin won the championship about two weeks ago. When they lost to his team, he was thankful that the one thing he wanted for so long was just in front of him. And then he improved more and more every time. 'This idiot never fails to entertain me.' He thought to himself. And then, when the last buzzer sounded, and Seirin won miraculously with one of _that guy's _lane up shot, Aomine Daiki, for the first time in his life, never felt hatred and love at the same time, hatred for losing to that idiot and love for being so amazing inside the court.

**XOX**

Kagami Taiga, with five seconds remaining and Seirin was one point below Rakuzan, remembered his team mates and their journey as they battle to become number one. He remembered the first time they had a match against their sempais, he remembered their oath in the rooftop, remembered their first practice game with Kaijo, their first win in the Inter-High, beating Midorima, losing to Touo, their training in the beach, the captain who became the strength of the team, Kiyoshi sempai who became their heart, Izuki sempai who always jokes around, Mitobe sempai who help him improve in defense and cooking, and then his partner Kuroko who became his shadow and brother just like Tatsuya. His heart was beating so fast, his feet hurt so badly, 'one more time! For them! Number One!' he was praying over and over, never caring about the opponent trying to knock him down, he jumped as fast and as high as he can, focused only in the basketball that he was holding in his right hand and the ring in front of him.

The next thing he know is that he slammed the ball as hard as he can on the ring, the buzzer finally sounded, the referee had whistled, the crowd cheered so loudly that he can't even hear anything aside from it, his eyes were full of tears, his friends were coming closer to him and giving him a hug, their coach whose also in tears, everyone was grinning like an idiot, and everyone was crying because of joy. They are the underdog of this season.

"We won!" Hyuuga shouted.

"Number one!"

"Seirin is strong!"

Kagami's sempais and Kuroko support him while lining up in the center with their opponent. He didn't even last and lost his consciousness because of the pain his leg was feeling. After winning, the rage and adrenaline was now out of his system and thus felt the exhaust rushing right to him. The next time he opened his eyes, he was lying inside the hospital. His team mates are chatting happily and loudly at the sits beside his bed. He can still feel it, the tiredness, but who cares, they won and now they're number one.

**XOX**

When he saw Kagami collapse right after they lined up in the center, he was in panic and even went as far as calling Tetsu of Bakagami was alright.

"He is still unconscious now Aomine-kun. But the doctor says that it was not serious." Tetsu said with a tone of worry and relief in his voice.

"That idiot." Aomine sighed.

"Well, his legs need to take a rest for three weeks at least." There was no doubt that this time, Tetsu's voice was full of sadness.

"Huh! That long?!" he blurted out and even Tetsu is shocked by this sudden reaction of his former light. There was a sudden halt in their conversation as both realized that they are really worried with the red-head Kagami Taiga.

"Aomine-kun, why are you worrying so much?" Tetsu found his voice first.

"I-er, well, if he is injured like that, then that means, he can't play one-on-one with me this Christmas break, uhm, you remember that he promised me one because I gave him my shoes?" Aomine can't help but to blush and was thankful that he is not facing Tetsu at the moment. He heard voices other than Tetsu and they were cheering, making him distance his cellphone from his ears.

"Kagami-kun has gained his consciousness so I'm hanging up now." With that, Tetsu hanged up without waiting for Aomine's answer. 'That was weird.' Aomine felt something strange with Tetsu and the way he hanged up on him. 'At least that idiot has woken up.' He sighed and started to head home. Momoi already left him when he says he wanted an alone time, not aware that Momoi knew that he is just worried to Kagami and that he wanted to check whether he's fine or not. "Hurry up and heal your legs Kagami, I want a rematch so badly!" he chuckled not really caring about the people staring and looking at him like there was something disgusting hanging on his forehead.

And then his phone vibrated. Tetsu's name appeared on the screen. He read his message, not just once or twice. –Aomine-kung, unfortunately, even if Kagami-kun miraculously heal this Christmas break that fast, there is still no chance that you will play one-on-one with him.-

"HUH?! What the fuck Tetsu!" He shouted again at his cellphone like it is Tetsu itself. –What are you talking about?- he replied back.

-Well, Aomine-kun, you see, Kagami-kun is spending his Christmas break with his parents.-

-I don't see any problem with that?-

-In America, Aomine-kun. He is going back in America after three days.-

-America? Who are we talking about here again?- Without waiting for Tetsu's reply, he dialed his number instead. After a ring or two, he picked up.

"What are you talking about Tetsu, are you making fun out of me?" there is no doubt about Aomine's irritated voice.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun is a returnee, and he had spent his childhood there." Aomine was shouting nonsense without knowing that his former shadow had passed the phone to someone else already.

"Huh? I never knew that you'll miss me that much Ahomine?" Kagami chuckled; Aomine was utterly surprised by the voice that he just heard. 'That bastard Tetsu really did it this time!'

After another chuckle from Kagami, Aomine shut his phone and shoved it inside his pocket. A surprising reaction since he never knew he'll feel so embarrass like a high school girl when hearing someone they like. 'Wait a minute, like? Me? I like Kagami? That Bakagami?" He laughed at his own thoughts. But during that night, he finally understands how it feels like, to fall in love with someone you hated in the first place. "Who cares, that Bakagami is like an angel inside the court and fucking beautiful. Who would not fall in love if that kind of person stands up in front of you with eyes full of passion?"

**XOX**


	2. Chapter 2: Rematch Soon

I do not own KNB and the characters…

More cute-AoKaga waaah!

Thank you for reading :D

And sorry if there are mistakes .

* * *

Chapter Two: Rematch Soon

_Tic-Tac tic-tac tic-tac_… '_What? It's morning already?'_ Aomine Daiki is frustrated at the moment. _'Tch! I didn't even fall asleep!'_ He gets up, looking at the glowing-in-the-dark and small clock at the side table of his bed, '4:30 am… still early but I'm full of energy my brain won't sleep.' He had counted many imaginary sheep so many times but he was always distracted. The sheep suddenly becomes bigger, orange, and full of stripes, of all the animals that his brain wanted to picture, it was a freaking TIGER! The truth is, he was afraid to close his eyes because whether he wanted it or not, Kagami Taiga's face pops up.

Knowing that trying to sleep is useless, he headed to his closet and changes his clothes with black track pants, white shirt, and an extra jacket and put on his jogging shoes. Stretching and jogging early in the morning are things that he had never done for a long time. And that it is winter, who in the world with their right mind would want to freeze to death just because they want to feel tired and sleep soundly. 'Come to think of it, today is Kagami's flight, well not that I care anyway.' He was so focused in what he was doing and didn't realize that he is near the basketball court where he saw Kagami for the first time._ 'He was injured that time too, and I forced him to play with me.'_ He was guilty for a moment, but whoever sees Aomine Daiki's smile during that time will never think that he is a total jackass.

"Wow! I never knew you can smile like that?" That voice! He was sure that voice belongs to the only guy who made him feel so many emotions at the same time.

"Great, now I hear voices." He rolled his eyes and continues running when suddenly an orange and round object was thrown in front of him.

"I don't know what you mean by that but… for a lazy bum like you, I think I'm the one hallucinating and seeing you running so early in the morning." Kagami's tone was loud and mischievous.

Aware that Kagami is real and talking in front of him, he can't help but blush. Thanking Kami-sama under his breath that at the moment, only the street lights is the source of their illuminations.

"Like I said, I never knew you can smile like that." And Kagami laughed not holding a bit.

"You! Err, and whose fault it is anyway!" He shouted back, unaware that he had almost blurted out one of his deepest secret? And to the secret himself!

"Err, sorry," Kagami scratch his cheeks in confusion, "how shall I know who is causing you that trouble and making you smile like a high school girl who is thinking of the guy she had a crush on." Aomin jerked up. BINGO!

Desperate to shake off the sudden topic he then ask Kagami the question that was pestering him for three days. "Anyway, how's your leg?"

Kagami is silent for a moment and stared at the basketball that Aomine had caught just a moment ago, "Well, I can manage to walk now, but it still hurts from time to time." He said. "Not that it won't heal." He added quickly when he saw Aomine's reaction to that, his face seems so sad that it makes him want to know that after three weeks or more, he'll be as good as new. Aomine nodded and stared at his legs for a few seconds before passing back the basketball.

Kagami was not wearing any track pants or anything comfortable for jogging so he was sure that the guy is not doing anything crazy that can worsen his injury, but he still can't help but to worry. His scarf is blue and he is wearing a black sweater. His cheeks are red because of the cold air. Aomine was aware that his heart is banging up his chest and he is indeed sweating a lot not because of the running and stretching. "I'm going now." Kagami started to walk.

"Where are you going?" He is curious and wants to know what this guy is up to.

"Me? Well, I'm heading in the bus station and fetch Tatsuya." Kagami answered.

"Tatsuya? I though you are flying back to America?" Aomine thinks, 'Is it Tetsuya? Did this idiot just made a mistake and twist his tongue? But what will Tetsu do in a bus station? Yes that guy is small and weak but he is not that dumb to get lost in this district, rather, it was this idiot who is foreign here.' But he had this inner voice that says that it is Tatsuya and not Tetsuya that Kagami just say. He knew the name is familiar.

"Yes, but it will be this evening. I'm flying back with Tatsuya." Kagami smiled and waved his hand good-bye. "See you when I see you anyway." For a moment, Aomine was rooted in that place, that smile that Kagami Taiga just showed only to him… 'I'm sure for a moment that I was in the zone for a second.' What he means is that he was only focused in that smile that his surroundings didn't matter anymore, that for a few seconds, his world just stopped.

"Oh yeah!" Kagami is a few meters away throw the ball in his direction. "Keep it for me will ya? I don't think I can stop myself playing when I see a basketball." He grinned. "And another thing, I don't really know what is the Japanese ways when it comes to Christmas and New Year but," Kagami shouted, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Aomine!"

"Go already Bakagami!" He shouted back and run back to his house, holding the ball in both of his hands, knowing that his face is now tomato red because of what that idiot just did!

XOX

"Hello?" Aomine's voice was grouchy. Who the hell calls him while sleeping?

"Aomine-kun, so you're still at home sleeping. I see, you really never change." Tetsu's voice was accusing.

"Huh? Tetsu, why are you calling me?" Aomine was thankful that finally, his body and brain gave up and decided to take a rest, after all, he had a very wonderful and exciting morning.

"I thought you wanted to at least say goodbye to Kagami-kun. We are at the airport now." Tetsu said with plain tone.

Aomine jolted up, it was 8:00 pm already! Unable to find his voice, Tetsu talked again, "don't hung up Aomine-kun." He waited and then Kagami's voice was in the line.

"Huh? Who is it Kuroko?" He can picture Kagami's irritated face and can't help but chuckle.

"It's me dumbass, well, I don't know what I'll say so I'm hanging up." It was natural in his voice that it sounds bored and at the same time provoking, Kagami didn't know that at that time, Aomine's face is buried in his palms and his hands are shaking.

"What the! Ahomi-"

"Rematch."

"Huh?"

"Let's have our rematch soon."

"I can't wait."

Both guys at that time are feeling the same, both are excited, happy, and looking forward to the day where they are going to see each other again. Aomine looks at the basketball beside him and smiled like an idiot. "Have a safe trip Bakagami, and come back safely."

**XOX**


	3. Chapter 3: Nice to see you again Buddy!

Hi guys! thanks for reading, and also the reviews :)))

Anyways, this is Aomine's POV (i'll try to write Kagami's next)

And yeah, I don't own KNB and the characters,

I love them so much!

And yeah, English is not my native language so, i'm really sorry about my mistakes and lack of words.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nice to see you again Buddy!**

January 5, 20XX

One thing that Aomine Daiki never expects to happen is seeing Kagami Taiga rushing in front of him with wide grin and sparkle like Kise and shouting things like, "I miss you so much! Nice to see you again buddy!"

**XOX**

**Earlier that day…**

"-Chan… Dai-chan!" Momoi Satsuki pouts. "Geez, I've been talking here for almost ten minutes and the only thing you say is 'ah'." Aomine looks at his childhood friend with annoyance. It is true that he is the one who invited her to come with him shopping for another basketball shoes. Whether he admits it or not, Aomine loves adding expensive and cool ones in his collections. Since it was Satsuki who always choose it for him (she's good at choosing and she also knows which), he had no choice but to bring her.

"Like I said Dai-chan, you should just pick the same one you gave Kagamin." Satsuki smiled knowingly. "Or- maybe…" she left it hanging so that her friend will pay attention at what she's talking about.

"Yeah yeah, it's you job Satsuki, pick something, just make sure that I like it." His voice sounds bored. He headed to one of the small couches at the shop and sit there, leaving Satsuki shaking in anger.

Aomine sighs. 'This sucks.' He thought to himself. 'I thought that I'll forget him after a few days, but here I am thinking about him.' He sighs again. Satsuki chuckles from his side and gives him the paper bag of his new shoes. "Dai-chan, you have to treat me to lunch okay!" She said.

"Fine, whatever Satsuki." He answered back. Standing up and walking to the exit door, he asks her, "Did you get the same model?"

"Not really, but I think you'll like it." She grabs Aomine's hand and leads him outside.

**XOX**

"Dai-chan is so stingy! How come you spend so much in your shoes and yet when it comes to your childhood friend you don't even want to spend at all?!" Satsuki protests while eating her burger.

"Shut up Satsuki, can't you see I'm broke? Aside from that, that burger and milkshake is expensive enough that I can't even buy my share." He says without looking.

While Satsuki is eating her burger and Aomine is staring outside, a blonde male entered the fast-food restaurant and is heading towards them. "What the-?" Aomine is surprise to the sudden company. Looking angry, he growled at Kise who is now sitting beside him. "Hey don't touch that!" He snatched the basketball and the shopping bag and places it to his other side.

"Aomine-cchi is so cruel." Kise is pouting with his teary eyes. "I just want to say hi and sit with you guys since it has been a long time since I last saw you two."

"I just saw you the other day dumbass." Aomine shouted. Satsuki smiled, now half way through in her food. "Hello Ki-chan. Don't worry about Dai-chan, he's just in a bad mood lately since he's missing someone."

"Really? Who? Tell me Momo-cchi I want to know!" Kise sparkles more that only made Aomine angrier.

"Shut up you two!" Aomine growled. Satsuki chuckles more. "We went shopping for basketball shoes."

"Aomine-cchi's pretty loaded huh?" Kise eyed the shopping bag and the basketball that Aomine selfishly snatched away from him a while ago. "Another Jordan?"

Satsuki nodded. "Since Dai-chan's favorite rival is so far away, I think he'll like the one I chose." Kise's phone suddenly vibrated making him jolt up and running outside the street. Aomine is somehow relieved that he had get rid of Kise.

It's not that he is not listening to the conversation a while ago. He opened the paper bag and brings out the shoe box. After seeing the model that Satsuki choose, his mouth hangs open for a minute and he seems to lose his voice. "Satsuki, y-you!" Satsuki blurts out laughing, it is one of the rarest moments seeing her childhood friend blushes.

What Satsuki chose earlier is not the same one that Aomine had given to Kagami, it was the same one that Kagami had before. "I know you Dai-chan, and I've been observing you for the past weeks, I'm confident that you'll like that model."

"No I'm not going to like it!" He tries to make his voice sound angry but fails.

"Huh, look at the ball beside you, it was Kagamin's right?" She answers back.

For a moment Aomine was silent. "How d-did-"

"How did I know?" Satsuki looks hurt. "Well, his name is written there so big Dai-chan, how will I not know!"

"Huh? So this is name?" Aomine touched the cursive alphabets in black marker written in the basketball. "You can read it huh, you really are smart Satsuki."

"Of course Dai-chan, even a grade-schooler will know that!"

'So this is how his name is written in English.'

**XOX**

After getting rid of Satsuki, Aomine decides to visit one of the basketball courts near the park and play for a while. 'This is the place where I first saw him and the place where I last saw him.' He is mad about his brain, always thinking about that guy. He wants to stop, but stopping one's feeling is impossible in any way.

Frustrated at what is happening to him, he decided to play alone, picturing Kagami in front of him. "I like big boobs!" he shouts and throws one of his formless shot.' To be honest, he still feel attracted to girls with big boobs and beautiful bodies, he also does not feel attracted to guys who have pretty faces and nice bodies. He knows only one thing, he dribbles the ball and jumps as high as he can, heading to the basketball ring, and he slams it with so much strength that the ring is almost destroyed. He knows that he is still attracted to girls, not interested in guys, but in love with Kagami Taiga which is not a girl with no big boobs and a male in the first place.

'No! Not in love, it is just an infatuation. Just an infatuation, since he is the one who made me love basketball again. Yeah that's it!' Aomine is so deep in his thought that it almost made him believe that it is the case and he's not in love with Kagami. "Of course!"

Since it's getting late, he decides to head home, carrying the basketball in his right hand, and the other holding the shopping bag of his new shoes. The street is pretty isolated since it's still cold. Then suddenly, a taxi stops a few meters in front of him. He didn't care, of course, but then, when he saw who came out of the car, and he, Aomine Daiki cannot "not care" anymore.

It is Kagami Taiga, wearing jeans, black hoodie, and chucks. 'Kagami and his American fashion style.' Aomine cursed himself silently for thinking that he had a good taste of clothes. Pretending that he did not see Kagami, he tries to walk pass by but then, it was the other guy who notices him, or not.

One thing that Aomine Daiki never expects to happen is seeing Kagami Taiga rushing in front of him with wide grin and sparkles like Kise and shouting things like, "I miss you so much! Nice to see you again buddy!"

Speechless, Aomine Daiki tenses up with shock written all over his face. "What the-"

But then, Kagami snatches the ball out of Aomine's grasp and hugs it like a child. 'So it is the ball he is referring to.' He felt a bit disappointed.

"Did Aomine have treated you kindly?" Kagami lift the ball to his face and talks like it is a real human being. Tired of the day, Aomine growled and walks passed Kagami. 'That Bakagami! Oh wait a minute? Am I jealous of a ball? A fucking basketball?'

"Thanks Aomine." Kagami said back almost a whisper but he hears it.

"Thanks for what?" He stops. Kagami thought that Aomine didn't hear him. He turns back, lift his travel bag and ready to head home.

"For not destroying this." He lifts the basketball up, still looking away.

"Huh? You think I'll destroy it?" Aomine is angry and Kagami can hear it in his tone.

"It is important to me, you know, dad gave it to me before going back here in Japan." Kagami opens the gate, never looking back and just wave his hands with the basketball good night.

'So he lives here huh,' he looks at the apartment block, 'rich bastard.' He smiles and heads home as well.

"Infatuation my ass!" he said to himself. "So you're back and we still got a few days left before school start again." He laughs at his room so loud that a few seconds, he heard a knock on his door.

"Daiki, are you okay?" His mom asks.

"Yes mom, geez!" He shouted.

"Well you are laughing like crazy all alone there so-"

"Don't worry mom, I just read something funny!" his tone is a bit embarrass.

It was already midnight and Aomine still can't decide whether he'll send his text message to Tetsu or not. 'Damn it!' He accidentally pressed the send button. After a few seconds, his phone vibrated. 'So Tetsu's still awake.' He opens his message and smiles.

A: -Tetsu, give me Kagami's phone number.-

T: -I don't know your reason but, okay Aomine-kun.

+81-9X-XXXX-XXXX

Aomine-kun, don't do anything funny.-

'Tomorrow, I'll ask him for a rematch!' Aomine dreams about basketball that night, he is a kid and is playing in the streets. There is another kid outside the court , but he is only watching, carrying a back pack. "Taiga! Let's go, we don't want to be late in our flight."


	4. Chapter 4: But you will really feel lone

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I know, AoKaga is the best! But admit it or not, Kagami is cute whoever his partner is, well not everyone though, but you get the idea right? :D

Anyways, here comes Kagami's POV (quite hard actually) but I hope you like it.

I do not own KNB or any of the characters here ;)

If you find any errors/mistakes here, I'm sorry in advance since English is not my native language and I'm still a newbie when it comes to writing.

* * *

**Chapter 4: But you will really feel lonely without TAIGA**

It is not really a POV but it is centered in Kagami's perspective or something, like in third person (I was halfway when I realized that it should be in his POV T_T )

* * *

It is already afternoon when Kagami Taiga wakes up. Checking up the time in his mobile phone, he groans when he realizes that he had skipped breakfast and lunch. Still feeling a bit tired from his long journey yesterday, he decides that standing up is a must. "Damn, I fell weak and hungry." He heads to his kitchen, opens his fridge and curses when he saw that it is empty. 'I should've had visited the grocery yesterday before going to bed.'

"Guess I have no choice but to visit Maji Burger." He heads into the bathroom and takes a five-minute bath. In no time, he is locking up his apartment and heading on the streets. "I hate feeling hungry." He touches his tummy. "Don't worry, I'm gonna fill you up in no time."

**XOX**

As usual, Kagami Taiga never fails to shock everyone who sees his pile of burgers. Not caring about anything, he chooses his favorite table and indulges himself in ecstasy of his favorite fast-food. "Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice came out of nowhere making him chokes a bit. The Light-bluenette is standing beside him holding a vanilla milkshake.

After a few gulps of water, Kagami manages to talk, "What the hell Kuroko! Do you really want me to die!?" It is an accusation and not a question. His partner smiles and settles at the sit in front of him. If it is months ago, Kagami will hate this scene, he hates it when other people might actually think that he has made friends. Rather, he hates himself being attach to people because of what happen before going back in Japan, maybe not hate in particular, he was just afraid that it might end up like _that_ again. But now, Kuroko's smile is warm enough to make him smile back.

"Kagami-kun, since when did you arrive?" Kuroko asks.

"Yesterday, it was already late so I didn't bother to tell you guys." Kagami continues to eat his five remaining burgers.

"I see." Kuroko, again, smiles and drinks his vanilla shake. His staring, make Kagami uncomfortable though.

"What?" Kagami looks everywhere as long as it is not the poker-face-Kuroko in his front, except that today he is not that pokered-face and been smiling for a while now. "Is there something funny in my face?"

Kuroko looks outside, feeling a bit embarrass. "It has been a while Kagami-kun, I'm just happy to see you again." Kagami is used to it, used to Kuroko who always say something embarrassing but he can still feel his face heating up.

"Ye-Yeah, I guess." Now finishing his food, he scratches his cheek and added, "Good to see you too Kuroko." Kagami knows that what he just say is embarrassing and that is why he didn't dare to look at his partner. Kuroko, just like Kagami, blush at what he just heard.

After a few seconds of silence, Kagami talks first, "What are you doing here anyway? It's not like your house is nearby or something… right?" Kagami adds the last word since he is not sure whether Kuroko's house is near or not.

"We are playing basketball in one of the nearby courts." Kuroko says with an obvious tone.

"We?" Kagami asks.

Kuroko nods, "I'm playing with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun a while ago, but we decided to take a break since it is already afternoon." He looks straight at his partner whom he can't explain his facial expression. 'It seems like he tenses up about something I said.' Kuroko says to himself. "Kagami-kun, would you like to join us?" For a moment, Kuroko saw something in that face. It is not the usual irritated look or the grumpy one, it is not the innocent-blushing face too, rather, it was something new that made him wonder, no, it made him worry in fact. Kagami is deep in thought for a while before answering.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to watch." He smiles. His light knows that there is something wrong. 'I just gave Aomine-kun his mobile number last night.' He remembers. 'Does it have something to do with that?'

"Kagami-kun, you don't want to play? I'm sure that Aomine-kun and Kise-kun won't mind, rather, they'll want you to join." He says and the tone of worry is not hidden clearly.

Kagami sighs for a while and looks outside. "It's not like I don't want to play Kurooko. It's just, just… well-"

Feeling a bit irritated at his partner's actions, "Kagami-kun, did Aomine-kun did something to you?" Usually, Kagami will always play basketball no matter what the circumstances are, and knowing that he will be playing against two strong opponents, the Kagami he knew won't say no to that. 'Unless…'

"HUH! WHAT THE HELL KUROKO? WHY BRING UP THAT IDIOT?!" He shouts at him. Realizing what he just did, he sits again, blushing harder than ever.

That reaction tingles something inside Kuroko. There must be something. "Don't get me wrong Kuroko, it's not like it has something to do with that Ahomine." Kagami seems to be back to normal now. "Let's go, I'll say hi to both of them. And yeah, I did saw him yesterday but that's that. It's not like we communicate." Kagami is already at the door of the restaurant when Kuroko realizes that he is being left. 'I thought that Aomine called or texted him already. Why will he ask for Kagami-kun's mobile number in the first place?'

**XOX**

Kagami sighs, aware that Kuroko is observing him silently. 'It's a good thing that I wore this track pants, or else… but he is a smart guy, I'm sure he knew it already.' He didn't realize that they are already near the basketball court when he hears that loud mocking laughter. "You do know where your place is Kise?" 'That idiot, feeling high and mighty again.' He does not want to admit it, but Aomine's face never left his mind ever since their match, well except the times when Seirin had different opponents. But still, there are many strong opponents that he had faced, but only Aomine leaves him such great feelings. 'Well, I never met anyone as good and as carefree as him inside the court.'

"Aomine-cchi's so cruel!" Kise shouts back and faking his tears.

"You will never beat me." Aomine answers in his low tone. Both miracles are so into their conversation that they didn't see Kuroko and Kagami approaching. It was Kise who sees them first. "Kuroko-cchi! Waaah Kagami-cchi you arrived!"

Kagami and Kuroko sit beside them. Kagami can see that the three had played since morning. "Ready for a rematch?" Aomine tossed Kagami the ball. For a second, Kagami just holds and stares. And that second, Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko sense that something is wrong. Kagami tries to smile, "Uhm, but I just ate I think I need to rest for a bit."

Aomine stares at his legs for a while, and then he saw it. 'Spotted.' He reached Kagami's right knee and feels the supporter hidden in his pants. Kagami immediately slaps Aomine's hands and looks away. 'The idiot, showing such concern in his face.' "Tch!" Kagami hates it when other people shows pity on him. "It's not like something serious. I just had to rest it until the fourth week!" He shouted.

The other three can't help but to feel sorry for him. Basketball is this idiot's life, unlike the other miracles who had taken it for granted, this guy will always love it. Kagami touches the ring in his necklace and smiles weakly.

Aomine grunted in that sight. "If it's not that serious, why the hell are you acting all sad now?!"

"Being sad does not mean being injured, AHO!" Kagami laughs. "Something happened, that's all." He hides his necklace inside his white shirt.

"Does it have something to do with Himuro-kun, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice is accusing.

"N-Not really." Kagami looks down. "Aren't you guys playing? I'll watch, see if you improve?"

Aomine raises his eyebrow. "Himuro-kun ey? Who is that? Your girlfriend from America?" Kagami is the only one who didn't sense Aomine's angry and sad tone because he is busy looking for an answer.

"Gir-girlfriend!?" Kagami can't help but to laugh making Aomine angrier than ever. "Tatsuya is NOT my girlfriend." (laugh more) "How come, he is a HE!" (laugh more).

"Tssk! How shall I know?!" Aomine shouts back.

"Yeah, you don't know, so stop saying things will ya?" (Kagami still laughing his stomach hurts).

"Oi!" Aomine can't help but to hide his smile because he'll look strange. "Stop it already!"

Kagami brushes a tear from his eyes, "Sorry, I just can't seem to picture that."

"Huh!" Aomine who is clueless about the outburst of Kagami can't seem to find his words.

"How can I date my aniki dumbass!" After a few more laughter, Kagami is serious again. "Sorry Kuroko, it's not like that. Well you see," He sighs, "my old man wanted me to live back there. We had a bit of argument before I left though. Then I was so angry that I ended up playing basketball gambling."

"Kagami-cchi." Kise's tone drops.

"Kagami." Aomine's voice is sad.

"Kagami-kun, are you going back the-" Before finishing Kuroko's question, Kagami cuts him off.

"To clear any misunderstandings here, listen to me you three, I'm not going back there. I mean, I had an argument with my old man but, it was okay now he understands, since you see that I'm here." He smiles. "Don't worry, it's just that, I hate it when we argue." When the other three are still silent, Kagami added, "He'll visit once in a while but not always though."

Kagami looks at Aomine for the longest time and winks, making the tanned boy blush. He giggles at the sight which makes Aomine's face redder. "Don't worry Ahomine, I'm not gonna leave you here since I know that you have a tendency of being a bad boy again." Kise blurts out at Aomine's reaction while Kuroko forces a smile.

"I don't care you dumb returnee! Go back to where you came from!" Aomine stands up and heads to the court.

"But you will really feel lonely without TAIGA." Kagami teases him more. The blushing face of Aomine made up his day. "You don't have to deny it DAIKI-CHAN." Kise is now holding his stomach because of his restless laughter.

Kuroko observes his two lights in silence, he can see it coming. Well, it will take more time in Kagami's part, but in Aomine's, it seems like he had made up his mind. He feels lonely for that thought. 'We're closer, Aomine-kun, and I'm his partner now.'

The three boys continue to play until the sun sets, Kagami watched them with envy in his eyes. That evening, Kise has to go first because his house is far from that area. Aomine miraculously fooled Kagami that he is going in the same direction since he will buy something at the nearby grocery store near Kagami's house. Kuroko in the other hand wanted to walk with his former shadows saying that it is nice that way.

**XOX**

When Kagami finally went inside his house, Aomine and Kuroko was left alone.

"Aomine-kun, do you like Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks him straight forward.

"Tetsu, I really can't hide something from you." Aomine started to walk ahead.

"Aomine-kun…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" (SILENCE) "We just passed by the grocery store Aomine-kun."

Aomine laughs at that, he didn't stop to walk though. Their walk is rather awkward and silent. They didn't talk to each other until they had to part ways, and the only thing they said was "See you around."

**XOX**

**Wait wait, did Kuroko feels the same way too? Haha **

**I wrote it a bit longer than the other chapters since weekend's passing by and there's loads of things to do at school. But I'll still be updating :D**


	5. Chapter 5: That's two now

Here goes, thanks guys for reviewing and reading :D

KNB and the characters are not mine ;)

This is shorter I guess, since I had tons of home works to finish.

(sorry about the mistakes and grammatical errors here .)

Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

Chapter 5: That's two now

**Aomine's **

(One more day before school starts again)

With unanswered calls and unread messages, Aomine's phone continues to vibrate in his pocket. He knows who has pestered him since morning, it was none other than his childhood friend. 'Another call and I'm really going to turn it off.' His phone once again vibrates, Aomine immediately grabs it. Instead of turning it off, his thumb accidentally presses the wrong button and answers it.

He braces himself for Satsuki's loud and high-pitch voice. "Eh, uh, is this Aomine Daiki?" It is Kagami's voice that he just heard. For a moment, Aomine scans his surroundings and takes his time to breathe. 'I am not ready for this. Wait a minute how?'

"Huh? How did-?" he asks with a bit shaking tone.

"Actually, Kise gave it to me yesterday before he went ahead." He can see that Kagami is also nervous. "When you took a drink, I actually… ahm…"

"Lost your voice now Bakagami?" Aomine teases, he is starting to enjoy it and forgets that he is supposed to be as embarrass as the other guy.

Kagami growls, which made Aomine laugh. "About the rematch, I mean one-on-one, I'm going to ask you yesterday but Kuroko told me I should concentrate on resting my legs." (Kagami breathes deeply.) "Then I asked for your mobile number if, you know, but he said it would be a bad idea since you hate picking up calls and reading unwanted text messages." He can hear Kagami's another deep breath. "Then it was Kise who took my phone and the next thing I know is that you're in my contact lists."

Aomine is silent for a while. 'Here goes again, Tetsu is acting weird, it's as if he does not want us to get closer. But why did he give Kagami's number in the first place?' Being so deep in his thoughts, he almost forgot that Kagami is still there. "Wow, this is awkward." Kagami laughs weakly. "Just so you know, I was only testing whether it is true."

"What true?" Aomine asks, not sure what to say.

"That you ignore phone calls and messages." Kagami answers back with straight tone.

"Guess I just happen to answer it this time." Both are silent. 'Well he's right, it is awkward and I can't just go being friendly all out once. What should I say?' Unaware of his feelings, Aomine wants their conversation to last for a bit longer.

"Since you already pick up, and I don't know if there will be a second time, let's play one-one-one the moment my doctor says that it's okay to play again." Kagami says so fast that the other guy almost didn't catch it. ALMOST.

He smiles at the thought. "Of course BAKAGAMI!" He laughs. "Anyways, where are you now? You better be patient and don't do something stupid like making your injury worse." He can hear Kagami growls, literally growls, in the other line which only made his heart beats faster. 'Now even his unpleasant growls can even make me excited like shit.'

"I'm actually at the hospital now, just finished my checkup." Kagami adds, "yes, I'll rest later, just waiting for Kuroko to-"

"What the hell is Tetsu doing there?!" Aomine cuts Kagami.

"What? Well he is talking to the doctor and… Oh wait, why are you angry all of a sudden?" There is no doubt that Kagami's tone is confuse, even Aomine is. 'What am I doing?' He hungs up. He didn't wait for Kagami's answer or explanation. He is sure that whatever will happen it will turn bad since he knew that he'll say something he doesn't want to say.

"Is it okay to leave him hanging like that?" He asks himself.

**XOX**

For almost two hours, Aomine is in his bed, staring at his ceiling, imagining Kagami's reaction. "UH! Me and my pride!" He tried calling back, he tried texting back, but he can't. In the first place, Kagami's contact number is already in his list days ago and yet he pretends that he doesn't have it. His phone vibrates again, this time it is Satsuki who is calling.

"What? You're annoying." He says in his usual annoyed deep tone.

"Dai-chan, why aren't you picking up my calls?!" Satsuki didn't bother to hide her anger and shouts as much as she can.

"What do you need Satsuki, I'm busy now." He counters back.

"You and your magazines! I just want to go shopping and-"

"I'm not your servant Satsuki."

"Tetsu-kun he's busy today that's why I don't have someone go with me."

"Tch! I'm hanging up!" Aomine sighs. Still staring at his phone, he decides to text Kagami at least once. 'Haning up on him like that will only make him suspicious anyway.'

A: -Kagami, make sure that you polish your skills. I hate facing such weak opponents.-

(After 30 seconds)

K: -I'll make you eat your words!-

'He is not even interested about my outburst a while ago. He just forgave me like that. Damn, why do I feel guilty.'

(Then Kagami has to go since he needs to buy his weekly groceries)

**XOX**

"Umm, you know, you don't have to do this." Kagami says. Aomine continues to walk beside him. "I mean I can do my own groceries and stuffs, plus it's a bit late you know."

"It's 6:30 in the evening, what is late about it?" Aomine glares. "Besides, you said that you're going to buy rice and stuffs, it'll be heavy."

"But I'm not a kid anymore!" Kagami protests like a kid though.

"Just shut up and do your own shopping, I'll carry some for you and then I'm gone." Aomine smirks back making the other guy angry. 'Can't you see that I want to help you… and see you? You really are dense.' They continue to argue there for a while.

After thirty minutes, both are heading to Kagami's house. Aomine insists that he carries the rice bag.

"Thanks." Kagami says loud and unembarrassed.

"No problem." Aomine changes his gaze. 'Damn, that smile again. Don't smile like that in front of everyone else.'

"You like to stay for dinner? Since you helped me a lot, it's the least I can do." Kagami says casually, he always does this anyway. He always invites his teammates when he has a chance.

"You sure you won't poison me or anything?" Aomine tries to hide his excited tone.

"HUH! Tch! I can cook you know? You can ask Kuroko for that!" Because Kagami is irritated, he fails to see that look in Aomine's eyes which is envy and sadness.

"You really are close now ey." They're almost at Kagami's door step when suddenly Kagami stops in his track. "What? Aren't we going in? I'm starving Kagami-sama."

"Are you jealous?" Kagami asks.

"What?" Aomine panics, 'is he not that dense?'

"Don't worry Aomine," Kagami opens his door, "Kuroko is like my little brother, the thing about you two, I mean I know how he cares for you so-" Kagami heads to the kitchen, making sure that Aomine won't see his face.

'Ah what is going on here now?' Aomine closes the door. 'He really lives here alone? Quite spacy and clean.' Then he follows Kagami in the kitchen. "Where will I put it?" he refers to the rice. Kagami points at the black container beside the refrigerator. "Tetsu and I only agreed on one thing, and that is basketball." He doesn't know why he feels like explaining. 'I guess its two things now Kagami.' He thought.

For a moment, Kagami stares at him, which only makes him more nervous than he is a while ago. Then finally he smiles again. "Basketball idiot!" Kagami laughs.

For the time being, Aomine knows, even though they both deny it, that they consider each other as rivals and friends. 'Basketball and Kagami. Two things Tetsu.' He sighs. 'But I don't think I can give up this time you know.'

"WOW! You can cook Kagami! So you can beat me at SOMETHING I guess."

**XOX**

That night, Aomine texted Tetsu before going to sleep.

A: -I like him, Tetsu-

T: -I know Aomine-kun-

A: -You like him too righ?-

T: -Yes, Aomine-kun, that's two now.-

'Heh! So we are thinking of the same things again Tetsu.


	6. Chapter 6: It's quite scary

Thanks so much for reviewing and reading this

I totally agree with you guys that Kagami and Aomine are the cutest pair ever! And come to think of it, imagine being with Kagami all the time (me, well I guess you know what will happen) so it is the same for Kuroko too, since he really is cute, and knowing Kagami being always dense and innocent at the same time. :D

I really really love AoKaga and I love Kuroko too and Kuroko no Basuke. It's just that to make it a better story (hopefully) I want to add some drama and jealousy because it will be cuter that way (I think) ;)

And I'm not expert at basketball . I watched but I don't know much about it

One more thing, if it's Kagami's perspective, I used the names like Kuroko, or Momoi, while in Aomine's I used Tetsu and Satsuki. (since that's how they call them)

(sorry if there are mistakes)

So here comes chapter 6 hope you enjoy! Let's make Kagami confuse and Aomine jealous :)

* * *

Kagami and Aomine's

Chapter 6: It's quite scary

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Kagami groans as the sound of his alarm clock alerts him that it is time to wake up already since school starts again. He smiles and walks to the bathroom. It is a nice morning for him for he had a wonderful sleep. Yesterday, Aomine visited him and although they always ended up shouting and arguing at each other, still, seeing the other guy once in a while make him feel… happy? He is not yet sure what he feels towards that guy, at least he knows that it is not a negative feeling. 'Something that can make me smile and put me into a good mood.' He thought to himself as he brushes his teeth.

Yesterday is not the only thing that makes Kagami happy, it was also his dream. It is one of those dreams where you wish it will continue forever or at least repeat over and over. Kagami takes his time in the bathroom since he knew that he won't be able to take part in the basketball practices (morning and afternoon) for at least another week.

**KAGAMI'S DREAM**

'After two weeks, we'll be flying to America. I'm nervous.' Kagami wonders around the neighborhood. "I'm going to miss Japan, and the people, and the cherry blossoms, and the fireworks, and my friends too." He told his mom and dad for more than ten times already when they told him about their plan. "I know Taiga, but daddy and mommy were offered to work there, and you will also love America." His mom explains. "I've been there more than once and I love it too."

And then, now he is standing at an abandoned basketball court. No one is around, the ring is rusty, the board is dirty, and the only thing you can here is the gentle rustles of the leaves in the surrounding trees. Then suddenly a voice calls coming behind him. He looks back at the source of that sound, it was a boy, maybe the same age as he is. He looks at him, red eyes meet blue eyes. The boy smiles but he didn't.

He can see that the boy is holding a basketball. "Hey, do you want to play basketball with me?" The boy asks with wide grin. Kagami shook his head. "Sorry but I don't know how to." The boy looks at him before saying something again, "Oh, I can teach you if you want."

Kagami sighs, he hates sweating so he'll pass. "By the way, are you Japanese, why is your skin different from mine?" The boy is slightly offended by his question but then smile once again. "Huuh! You are rude you know that?... And yes, I'm Japanese." The boy starts dribbling the ball. Kagami watches him for a while. He wants to play but he needs to go back now, he doesn't want to worry his mom and dad in the first place. The boy keeps on playing by himself, sure he misses some of his shots, but there is already a potential in him.

Kagami keeps on walking until he finally is in the gate of his house. "I wish I can play with him someday." He says to himself, and then suddenly there's a light pat on his left shoulder. He looks at it and saw another boy, although this one has black hair and fair skin, again, holding a basketball. "Hey! We need a member for our team, can you join us play basketball?" This time, Kagami decides to join.

**XOX**

"Kagami-kun, why didn't you join us during the morning practice?" Kuroko asks Kagami as he settles himself at his seat. "You should've visited the other members and, coach is worried about you. You don't care about what they feel Kagami-kun" Kuroko accuses him.

"Waah! I-I never meant it like that Kuroko!" Kagami panics, "I'll drop by later and apologize!" Kuroko smiles at Kagami's reaction. Really, his tone is loud and scary but in reality, Kagami is like an innocent child.

"I'm just kidding Kagami-kun. But they sure want to see you." He says.

"Y-yeah, I'll go later, I guess." Kagami's face is red by now.

The first day of school passed by so quickly since the only thing Kagami did is fall asleep during class, well not every class, it's just that sometimes, and he can't comprehend in some words and kanjis that fast like his classmates.

….

"Kuroko, let's go now." Kagami shakes the sleeping Kuroko behind him. "Afternoon practice, remember?" Kuroko stirs for a moment before getting up himself and follow Kagami. It is not only Kagami who needs to rest, even their senpai Kiyoshi Teppei. He can see that their teammates are worrying about them, but Kiyoshi always reminds them that they'll heal in no time.

After the practice, which only made Kagami want play, he decided to visit Maji burger. Kuroko tags along too, saying that he wants to buy Vanilla milkshake. He doesn't mind, since he'll just end up bumping with his shadow in there anyway. They both love hanging out there.

"Kagami-kun, how's your legs?" Kuroko asks.

"It's okay now, this weekend, I'll go see my doctor." Kagami answers.

"I'll go with you." Kuroko says without any hesitation.

"Uh, fine by me, but are you sure you're not busy?"

"If something came up, then I'll just let you knoe Kagami-kun."

They're already in front of Maji burger when they spotted two familiar faces sitting in their favorite spot. Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki seem like arguing. It was Aomine who saw them first before Momoi stands up and hugs Kuroko so tight, getting more and more attention. Aomine's face changes so quick that made Kagami wonder how is it possible, from irritation, to shock, to anger, to pain, and to the normal mocking face. 'They're together again, seriously, I think they're more than just childhood friends.' Kagami wonders while lining up at the counter.

**XOX**

**AOMINE'S**

'Tetsu again huh.' Aomine looks at the two guys lining up in the counter. He had seen Tetsu looked at him straight in the eye while Kagami is ordering his food. 'I know that look Tetsu, it's as if you're telling me to back-off. Like hell I'm going to do that.' He grins mockingly at Tetsu.

"Oh! Kagamin! Sit with us!" Satsuki pats their table.

"Kagamin? E-err I don't think so…" Kagami tries to deny Satsuki's offer but Aomine is fast enough to counter him.

"What? Afraid of us Bakagami?" He raises his eyebrows. At least he knows how to provoke the red-head.

"What did you say?!" Kagami puts his tray at their table and moving now to sit beside Aomine since he thought that Satsuki and Kuroko are dating or something, which is what the girl said before anyway. But he bumps into something, or someone, Kuroko is already sitting beside Aomine.

"Kuroko?!" Kagami jumps, "stop doing that geez!" Having no other choice, he settles beside Momoi and starts eating his food. Aomine growls and Satsuki is staring at his mountain of burgers. Kagami invites the other three to get some too but they politely denied it.

Aomine's irritation is pretty much seen by the three, he doesn't want to hide it at all. Clicking his tongue over and over. 'Why the hell did Tetsu?'

"Oy Bakagami!" He shouts at the glutton.

"Hmm?" Kagami is busy eating and not caring about the rude tone of Aomine.

"Yesterday," Aomine starts.

"Kagami-kun," Tetsu says at the same time.

"Hmm?" Kagami is still busy eating his food.

Aomine eyes Tetsu while Tetsu stares back, both didn't even bat an eye for a while before Satsuki notices that there's a tension between the two. "Dai-Chan! Tetsu-kun!" she tries to get their attention.

"Are you guys fighting or something?" It seems that Kagami has only one burger left.

"No!" Both answered at the same time.

Kagami raises his eyebrows. "Well it's not like I had to be involve or anything but, don't go acting like that in public." He says.

'You're pretty much involved here Bakagami!' Aomine thought. "Hey Bakagami! Have you ever dated someone?"

Kagami blinks for a second, "huh?" Confused at what he just hears, "what the?"

"Just to change the topic, yah know." Aomine looks outside, Satsuki and Tetsu exchange looks.

"Well, it's not like I need to date someone," Kagami blushes, "well, I'm pretty much busy with basketball and school, so," he scratches his cheeks.

"Tss boring." Aomine answers back, keeping his cool down and trying to hide his smile.

"Boring?! Like I tell you already! I don't need one since I used to hang out with Tatsuya always." Kagami reasons out which only made Aomine mad.

"Himuro-san? Your Aniki Kagami-kun?" Tetsu asks. He looks at Aomine. "He's like your brother right?"

"Y-yeah, don't get the wrong idea, it's just that you know, it's quite scary if you let other people outside your family close to you." Kagami says, which made Aomine, Tetsu, and Satsuki look at him.

**XOX**

* * *

**I'm going to cut it here for a while :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Careful though

Hallo guys! Sorry for updating so late . kinda had to finish some school works the other day, :D bit it's cool now :D

Thank you thank you thank you so much for reading this story :D and also for taking time to review :D any suggestions?

(Aomine's point of view is easier for me, so I think I'll sticking with him more :D

And here goes chapter 7, hope you enjoy reading it! (one more thing, English is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes here, I'm learning haha!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Careful though

* * *

**Aomine's**

'So Kagami and Kuroko are going to the hospital today huh,' Aomine sighed. "That Tetsu, he do know how to make a move." Aomine fought with all his might the urge to ask Kagami to go with them too. "I'm not that desperate in the first place." He looks at his cellphone to check the time. "They'll be heading home anyway."

Now he is sitting at one of the courts near Kagami's place. Everything is peaceful. The trees whisper as gentle afternoon air passed by them, the sky is clear too. He had played since morning and hoping that his mind will be occupied by basketball. Basketball did help him practicing his dribbling skills more, but the moment he stopped even just a second, he can't help but to take a glimpse on his things especially on his phone whether there's a text message or phone call.

The whole morning and afternoon passed and yet Aomine's cellphone didn't even vibrate. 'Time to go home now I guess.' He walked off looking at the sunset which only reminded him of something, or someone.

**XOX**

Aomine can't believe what he is seeing now, "What?" it was the first word that slipped out of his mouth as he nervously pressed the answer call, Kagami Taiga called him in the middle of the night. Even though Aomine was looking forward to this time, he can't help but to feel annoyed since he was already in his deep slumber.

"Did I call at the wrong time?" Kagami asked.

Aomine pressed another button in his phone (loud-speaker) and let it rest beside his left ear. "What kind of question is that Bakagami? Do you know what time is it now?" He no longer had the strength to fight with the guy as his brain slowly falls asleep.

"I can't sleep." Kagami said.

"It's not my problem that you can't sleep." His voice is almost a whisper.

"Hey! Don't sleep yet Aho!" Kagami shouted which made Aomine alert, well for a while.

"Hmmm?"

"Wait! Listen first, let's play basketball tomorrow!" Kagami shouted again.

"Hmm?" Aomine was already half asleep.

"I SAID, LET US PLAY BASKETBALL TOMORROW!" Kagami repeated with a louder voice. Aomine jolted up. All feeling of tiredness and sleepiness were gone in an instant. He grabbed his phone, "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, I already told you twice." Kagami said with an excited tone, fully aware that Aomine is no longer half conscious.

"How about your leg?" Aomine smiled. He almost laughed too but thought that it would only hurt his pride.

"All okay, the doctor said I had fully recovered since it was nothing serious." Aomine can picture Kagami now, like a child who is excited to tell his dad good news.

"Okay then, that's good news." He kept his usual bored and deep tone. "I don't want a sloppy play Kagami, or else, I won't be playing with you ever again." Aomine grinned. He can hear Kagami's outburst and growlings on the other line which only made him happier.

"Hey watch your words idiot. I'm itching to play now." Kagami warned.

"If that's the case then prove it tomorrow."

They both decided about the place and time and hanged up after that. 'I forgot to tell something though,' Aomine thought. He sets his alarm on 6:00 in the morning. 'Goodnight Taiga, I'm looking forward for tomorrow, really I am.' He smiled.

It had been a while since Aomine slept with a smile on his face, in fact it had been years. If his mom or dad saw him sleeping like that, they would have so much surprise.

**XOX**

The sun slowly creeps out of the horizon and gently rises. It's still a bit early but Aomine already finished taking a bath. He had also placed his face towels, extra t-shirts, and some tapes just in case. He's not yet sure about Kagami's injury as long as he saw him play again, he won't be satisfied with the guy's information.

He's not the guy who always checks himself in the mirror whether he is looking good or the opposite, unlike someone he knows. So he decided to head down and at least grab some toast. He's not shocked to see his parents both in the kitchen and eating their breakfast. In fact, it was the other way around. His dad's right hand which holds the spoon was suspended in the air and his mom looked at him with shock in her eyes. Although both of them a little surprise at the sight of their son carrying his basketball, they had managed to recover as soon as their son raises his eyebrow.

"Daiki, where are you going so early in the morning?" It was his mom who asked him first. His dad now managed to eat again.

"Since when did you love sweating early in the morning?" His dad said with a bit of sarcasm in his tone although there was this feeling of happiness.

"Well, I just felt like playing that's all." He said scratching his nose to hide his blushing face. His parents exchanged some meaningful look before minding their own businesses. Aomine saw both smiled but he didn't point that out because he knew, they'd just ask him further.

He took a glimpse of the clock, it is still an hour early but he wanted to go now. After kissing his mom on the cheeks and saying good-bye, he headed to the road. It took him fifteen minutes before reaching the spot and once again, Kagami Taiga managed to exceed his expectations.

He thought he would be the one to arrive in the court, yes he was wrong. Kagami is already indulging himself in playing basketball. Aomine waited, the sight is so wonderful that he dared not to interrupt it at all. Kagami is dribbling while both his eyes are closed. He can see drops of sweat from his forehead, 'How long has he been here?' Aomine thought. The red-head opened his eyes, his smile was replaced by something else, his aura felt so dangerous. He started to move forward, picturing his invisible opponent, attacking and defensing at the same time. Aomine studied him. Kagami Taiga, now wearing a black T-shirt, a grey slack pants, and the Jordan that he gave him, is so beautiful. The red-head jumped for a lane-up shot and Aomine swear that it was the first time he saw an angel in his life, he can hear his heart accelerating, and he can only see Kagami.

**XOX**

Crimson meets navy-blue. A warm smile greeted Aomine early that morning. 'I'm glad I came here earlier.' He must have stared and blushing because Kagami Taiga approached him and with another meter apart, the red-head raised his eyebrows and his hand slowly rose, and then flicked his forehead.

The tanned guy faked an irritation to hide his blushing face. "What the hell is that for?" he asked.

"Well Ahomine-sama, you've been staring so long that's why." Kagami giggled.

"I am not!" Aomine denied.

"You are!" Kagami tried to suppress his laughter but failed. "Careful though." He said seriously.

"Huh?" Aomine looked at him straight in the eyes, suddenly the Kagami who is giggling a while ago became serious and all.

"Careful, you might fall for me." He smiled.

That moment, Aomine realized that Kagami's warning is too late. 'Too late for that dumbass!' He thought. Kagami fetched the ball back, and for that moment, Aomine was thankful that his rival decided to cut the gaze, because he knew for sure that another second of that look and smile and he will confess in no time. 'Too early for that!'

"Hey! LET'S PLAY!" Kagami called him back.

"Make sure that you'll entertain me Bakagami!" He smirked.

**XOX**

* * *

I'll be studying again tomorrow, until wednesday though, so i won't be updating everyday, maybe after two days, but i'll be updating as soon as i can i promise :D


	8. Chapter 8: I'm still mad

So it has been a long time! Haha here goes another chapter :D

Hope you guys like it and thank you for reading and reviewing:D

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters ;)

Anyways, sorry about my lack of words and grammatical errors , English is not my native language :D

Lastly, I love AoKaga, though it is easier for me to write in Aomine's perspective, I don't know why T_T

* * *

Chapter 8: I'm still mad

* * *

Aomine's

One thing Aomine likes about playing one-on-one with Kagami is that even though he is stronger, there is still this light in his opponent's eyes, the light that hungers for a victory and not giving up until having it. He smirks, Kagami now is in the zone, he had to admit, one wrong movement or even a second of lost concentration means Kagami's victory. Yes, that's how he had improved since the last time they faced in this outdoor court. This, had made Aomine stronger, Kagami brought his lost skills back.

"What is wrong now Kagami?" He grinned while dribbling the ball. "I see you need some gas huh?"

"Shut up! I won't let you make another goal this time!" Kagami was in his perfect posture, eyes on the ball and the opponent.

Aomine moved faster than what Kagami expected yet he still managed to catch up, but that point five seconds of reacting lately just granted Aomine another goal. Aomine smiled, 'Yes, this is the best!' He can't help himself smiling especially when he's having such a tough match against the guy who makes him serious when playing basketball again. He watched the other guy burning in rage, 'relax dumb-head, concentrate and give your everything.' He chuckled on his own which only frustrated Kagami more.

"Okay, time out for now." Aomine started walking off to his bag on the side court. "I'm thirsty." He heard Kagami clicked his tongue and protesting behind but he had shut his ears off. It took him to master it for years, especially when Satsuki is scolding him.

"Oi!" Kagami is still holding the ball in the middle of the court. "I said I'm not yet done!"

"Shut up you stupid Basketball idiot!" Aomine shouted back. "We've been playing nonstop since morning. Taking a break is a good thing Bakagami." He grabbed his extra bottle of water and tossed it to Kagami. Kagami catches it without a problem.

"Have you ever heard of something like hurting yourself because you are forcing own body beyond your own limits?" He asked while Kagami is taking his time drinking beside him.

"Huh? Who told you I've reached my limits." At least this time, Kagami had cooled off a bit. Aomine raises an eyebrow. "What?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, that's why you are injured so often." He smirked.

"I-Im not!"

"Shut up for a few minutes will you, even I, have my own limits." He sighed. "The only difference is that I know where and when to stop."

"Tch, I don't want to hear something stup-"

"It is not stupid!" Aomin cuts Kagami off. "Geez, haven't you learned your lessons?" Aomine sighed again. "Because of your great devotion in giving your best in playing basketball and not wanting to stop until you can no longer stand, you were injured."  
He stopped for a while then he faced Kagami. "How many weeks do that caused you?" Kagami looked at his leg and went silent for a while. 'I'm one to talk, I do understand you Bakagami since I also want to play even though it causes my whole body to collapse, but I don't want you to get yourself injured again.' Aomine thought to himself and blushing on his own. He was thankful enough that Kagami is deeply thinking about something. "Remember that yesterday, you were in the hospital. What would Tetsu say if you were injured again?"

At the mention of Tetsu's name, Kagami looked up and faced Aomine. This made Aomine a little frustrated.

"Say, Aomine, about Kuroko…" Kagami started but can't seem to end his own sentence.

"Hmm?" Aomine forces himself to show that he don't care at all.

"You think he's acting weird lately?" Kagami asked.

"What do you mean weird? He's weird ever since the beginning." Aomine decided to look in front of him, anything, as long as it's not the crimson eyes in front of his face.

"Well yeah," Kagami laughs awkwardly, "I think you've got a point." He stands up and offered Aomine a hand. Aomine stared it for a long time that made the other guy angry. "Geeez Ahomine, don't take my kindness for offering you a hand for granted, just stand up already!" Aomine is not a hundred percent sure but he thought he saw Kagami blushes before he went to fetch the basketball on the other side of the court.

"I think we should go grab some lunch." Kagami said.

"You don't want to play anymore?" Aomine asked, sure, it was him who said that they needed a break, but he still want to play more after they had taken the rest that they needed to take. Kagami sighed.

"A-about that, you see, I think I still need to rest for a bit, uhmm you know." Kagami muttered.

For a short moment, Aomine can't understand what Kagami Taiga was talking about and then a flash of anger went through him. He pulled Kagami harshly, holding his shirt and raising a hand into a fist, ready for a punch, "You idiot!" he shouted. He wanted to punch Kagami so bad for lying about his leg's condition but he can't, he can't because of those soft crimson eyes. Kagami is not mad, he can clearly see it in his features, he was sad, and that just made Aomine angrier. "What are you going to do if you… if you!" He can't seem to finish his sentence.

Kagami sighed. "Look, I just want to play okay, so I'm sorry." He whispered.

Aomine is still mad, but he was able to calm himself first before having another second thought of punching Kagami.

"I just want to play-"

"Shut up I heard you already!" Aomine shouted.

"Because it was you who invited me to play!"

"Huh! Last time I remember it was you who called me last night!"

"I mean, before my flight to America, right?" Kagami looked away. "Because you smiled while playing basketball with me, and I just want to." Kagami cuts himself before saying anything unnecessary. "Anyways, Kuroko said that he wanted to see you smile while playing again so I thought maybe if we play basketball-"

"Kuroko, Kuroko, Kuroko! Is there anything you want to say or do without involving Tetsu?!" Aomine started to walk away from Kagami.

He grabbed his things and headed to the streets, but Kagami managed to stop him. "Look Aomine, it's true that Kuroko was the first one who wanted to bring the old you back, but I also wanted to see it again, because playing with you is so much fun! And knowing that I'm one of the reasons why you can smile again inside the court just made me feel happy. And the moment that I saw you playing with Kise and Kuroko the other day, I really really wanted to play with you again. Because it is such a good feeling when I'm playing with a tough opponent like you and I can't blame Kuroko for wanting to see you like that, I can't blame him for liking you, because…" Kagami talked so fast that even Aomine was confused for a while.

But Aomine understands it, the feeling is mutual, though there are some misunderstandings and Kagami still haven't figured it out, he had this instinct that telling him that the feeling is really mutual.

"Because?" Aomine raises his eyebrow, all anger gone.

"Huh? E-eerm, b-because…" Kagami let Aomine's hand go and headed to his things.

"And what about Tetsu liking me huh? Are you crazy or something?" Aomine waited for Kagami to finish fixing his things. 'It was you Bakagami, he likes you not me.' He thought.

"But it's true!" Kagami insisted. Aomine laughs.

"What about your injury?" Aomine changed the topic.

"The doctor said I should at least prevent myself from playing hard, you know, with time limits, or else it will make the healing process longer." He sighed. "But there's no problem, really."

They started walking on the streets. "I'm still mad, what will I do if I caused you another injury?" Aomine whispered.

"I never thought you were that concern of me Ahomine-sama." Kagami teases. "What are you going to do about Kuroko?" Kagami sounded sad. Aomine rolled his eyes, and stopped walking making Kagami looked back.

"Hey, why did you-" Kagami was shocked. Aomine grabbed his hand with his righ hand while the left hold his head and with things so fast, the next thing he remembered were: first, a pair of marine blue eyes looking at him straight getting closer, second, a set of fingers so cold and shaking was holding his hand, third, a soft warm lips that touches his, and lastly, he can hear his heart beating so fast while his face heating.

Both felt that that few seconds happened slowly and both don't know how to react. It was Aomine who found his voice first. "Well, Taiga, what are you going to do with Daiki?" He asked and chuckles. "And its afternoon already, I need to head home first okay?" Aomine didn't giva Kagami the chance to talk at all, he had put his full effort and last drops of courage in that sentence, and run off. He knew that he had left Kagami rooted in that place all confuse and embarrass because of what he did but he can't help it.

Facing him after that kiss is so embarrassing and that he had no enough courage to hear what Kagami is going to say. So he chose to run away, at least for the meantime. It's a good thing though that there are no people passing by during that time. Aomine headed home feeling happy and at the same time nervous to the point that he's tanned face almost had Kagami's hair color on it.

Aomine didn't notice that there is someone beside himself and Kagami in that area as well.

**XOX**

* * *

Kagami's

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice came from behind him. Kagami was rooted in that same place where Aomine had kissed him. His face matches his own eyes and hair. And now Kuroko was behind him.

He slowly turns back. Scratching the back of his head as he mentally looks for an excuse. But when he looked at Kuroko, he felt that something bad is going to happen. Kuroko's usual poker face shows an emotion now.

"Kagami-kun, what did I just saw now?" Kuroko's tone was alarmingly calm and his eyes seem raging from anger and pain. Kagami can't find an answer, after their few seconds of staring contest, Kuroko walked passed him. Kagami thought he imagined for a moment that Kuroko has tears in his eyes.

Kagami hated himself, for hurting his best friend and at the same time for feeling happy about that kiss with Aomine. "I'm such a jerk, Kuroko likes Aomine, and of course it will hurt him! But still…" He sighed. "They know each other first and had spent many times with each other." For the first time, Kagami is not interested in food.

**XOX**


	9. Chapter 9: Because I just did Kagami-kun

Let's make it more complicated shall we :D

So here's another chapter, haha I love them so much .

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters but I love them so much!

Thanks for reading my story and reviewing :D I just wanted to read something about AoKaga in a more complicated and cute and dramatic at the same time, and here I am, writing it, hopefully you guys enjoy it :D

Don't get me wrong about Kuroko, I love Kuroko! :D

(About the part where Kagami's mom left, I just added it, so uhmm since she was never mentioned in manga or anime and it's a bit weird because he had to mention living in his big apartment with his dad but not with his mom)

* * *

Chapter 9: Because I just did Kagami-kun

* * *

Kagami's

Morning practice passed.

Morning lessons are over.

Lunch time…

Kagami sighed. If it was months ago, he won't mind being alone, he won't mind eating alone, and he won't mind talking to no one. But it was different now. He had been closed to his senpais as well as his batch mates, the Seirin's basketball team, and especially Kuroko, his best friend and partner. "First it was Tatsuya, who hated me, now it's Kuroko?" Kagami is talking to himself. "Nice Kagami, just nice."

Morning practice passed by with Kuroko ignoring him and using his special ability of misdirection, excused himself and went ahead. During the class, Kagami was scolded not just once by their teachers because he wasn't paying attention and keep on talking to the person behind him, which is Kuroko.

"Kuroko…" Kagami called behind him.

(No answer).

"Oi… Kuroko."

(No answer)

"Oi!" He raised his voice.

(Still no answer).

"You little-" Kagami"Kagami Taiga, stand outside the classroom and wait for me until this class is over." His math teacher scolded him. He had no choice but to obey, he looked at his best friend and the sight only made him sad and guilty at the same time.

The time went slow for Kagami. This time, he is feeling it again. The feeling of losing something important, the feeling of guilt causing this breakdown, it was the same feeling of being left. The same when his mom left them and when Tatsuya told him that he doesn't want to be his big brother anymore. It took him years to build his walls, he told himself to not let anyone became close with him again, and yet, now this is what's happening again.

"Aomine…" He's not sure but the name just came out of his lips. He smiled by the thought of what happened yesterday, but after a few seconds of happiness, his painful feeling rushed in him again.

Kagami sighed.

Kagami brushed the tears forming in his eyes.

Kagami stand up and went to the gym for basketball.

Kagami felt horrible.

Kagami was guilty.

Kagami retreated.

Kagami went home instead.

**XOX**

There are five missed calls in Kagami's phone. He keeps on ignoring it every time. The coach called him three times, and their captain twice. He was just there, sitting beside his bed, looking at the walls of his room, his lights are off, and miraculously, he don't feel hungry at all.

Then Tatsuya called him. He was hesitant for a while but decided to answer it anyway. It's good that their conflict was solved, but there's another conflict. Another complicated one with his partner, no, not just partner, but his best friend too. And there's Aomine, how can he deal with this. He wanted to be with Aomine and play with him like the way they did the other day, play like that with the guy for many days, weeks, it would be better if it will be years, and then there's Kuroko, his partner and best friend, who happened to like Aomine and saw them kissed yesterday.

"Hey Taiga!" Tatsuya sounded excited. "I'm dropping by in your house this coming weekend."

"Really? That's great." He tried to sound happy and excited but failed. Tatsuya knows him too well.

"Is something wrong?" Tatsuya's voice is full of concern and Kagami felt a warm feeling, he really is his brother, he faked a laugh.

"What are you talking about? Of course-"

"Don't lie to me Taiga, what's wrong?"

"Tatsuya," Kagami sighed, "something came up."

"Something?"

"Yeah, just something…"

(Silence).

"Little bro, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Thank you Tatsuya. I'm going to bed now. I guess I'll see you this weekend."

(Kagami hanged up).

**XOX**

**Kuroko's**

The next day… and the next day after…

Kagami didn't show his face in school, he didn't contact anyone about his reasons, and he just didn't show up for the day. Where was he? Well, Kagami Taiga decided to sleep all day in his apartment. Then…

There was a faint knock in his door but he tried to ignore it. "Kagami-kun, it's me." For almost a minute, Kagami thought he was just imagining things. "Kagami-kun, please open the door, its cold here." He took all his time and effort to walk and open the door.

"Kagami-ku-" Kuroko's voice faltered.

Kagami opened his door and waited until Kuroko was inside and then closed it again. He tried to smile at his best friend but it he can't so he just went inside his living room first. Kuroko sat on his wide couch while Kagami turned the television on then sat on the floor right beside his best friend.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko for the first time, doesn't know what to say or what to do. For the first time, he saw Kagami Taiga so… fragile. The Kagami he was used to was someone who looks aggressive but really sweet, someone who smiles innocently, someone… someone strong and always happy, but it was the first time that he saw his light this way.

"I'm so sorry Kuroko." Kagami whispered.

"No, Kaga-"

"Look, it's not what you think it was okay, the thing that you saw-"

"Wait a minute." Kuroko tried to interfere but Kagami was explaining frantically.

"The thing that you saw, it was nothing, it's just a kiss." Kagami was feeling something painful inside, he knew that it was not just a kiss. "You see, I-I, Aomine, no… so please." He sighed and whispered, "Why do important people hate me, why do they leave me, what did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Kagami looked away, trying to focus on the English show on television, trying to suppress his tears, trying to calm down.

Then he smiled at his partner. "Kuroko, don't worry about it okay? You know, I'll be supporting you two!" He gave Kuroko thumbs up and a wide grin.

Kuroko can't take it anymore. The way Kagami faked a smile, the way he is trying to hold back tears, and the way he's trying to make his voice sound happy and tough, it was enough to break his heart and make him cry. He reached for his partner and hugged him tightly, not sure who is shaking now. Kagami patted his shoulder, after a few moments, Kuroko let go and faced Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sorry for behaving like a total jerk a few days ago." Kuroko smiled, this time he wanted to show Kagami that it's not his fault."

For a moment, Kagami stared, and then sighed in relief. Covered his face for a moment and wipe a tear. "I thought I was hated again." He said.

"Again?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami nodded. "I'm used to it, really, first it was my mom, and then Tatsuya, and then you… well and there must be other people too."

Kuroko stared at him for a while. He didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want to make him remember painful memories.

"It sucks, really sucks."

"Kagami-kun I-"

"Wait Kuroko, before you continue," he looked at Kuroko straight in the eye, "when are you going to confess to Aomine?"

"What?" Kuroko was confused now, since when did he like Aomine in a way like that?

"Hey don't act dumb, I'm your partner you know, so tell me already!" The atmosphere a while ago changed into something lighter now, though, Kuroko knew that Kagami was extra sensitive about the topic a while ago that's why the big guy is trying his best to changed it.

Kuroko smiled and chuckled. "Huh?! Hey Kuroko!"

"I don't like Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Don't lie to me!" Kagami said with irritation.

"I'm not. I like someone else you see."

"But why are acting like a jerk the other day, like someone who saw the person he likes kissing someone else!" Kagami shouted.

"Well," Kuroko sighed, "because I just did Kagami-kun."

Kagami was silent. Mouth hanging open.

"I just saw the one that I like kissing someone else." Kuroko repeated.

**XOX**

**Kagami's **

The sudden ringing of Kagami's phone made them jump. He looked at it, thankful for that someone who is calling him right now. Then again, he wished it was someone other than this one, because this is the most awkward moment he'd been to.

Aomine's name flashed in his phone. "Kagami-kun, answer it." Kuroko said. He answered, "He-hello?"

"Oi Bakagami! Open your damn door, it's freezing here!" For the second time, Kagami's mouth hanged open.

"W-what did you- where a-are you?!"

"Outside you place geez!" Aomine shouted.

Kagami was still thinking, not realizing that Kuroko already went on the door and opened it himself.

**XOX**

Aomine's

Dark blue meets light blue. Aomine didn't expect to see Tetsu now. "Yo Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko greeted with a tone of alarm in his voice. "Just dropping buy. How about you"

They were both now in the living room, Kagami, magically disappeared and now making weird noises in the kitchen.

"Me?" Aomine raised a big blue bag, "Hey Kagami, I'll stay here for two days okay?"

Kagami made another weird noise in the kitchen, this time with shouting.

Aomine faced Kuroko who stared back at him. He grinned. "No Tetsu, I'm not allowing you to do what you want."

**XOX**


	10. Chapter 10: I don't need your pity

Sorry for updating late, I was planning to post this chapter yesterday .

Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing (really guys, you're the one who keep me writing, since this is my first story) Thank you !

Just a bit, we're already halfway through :D

And Kuroko no Basuke and the characters here are not mine, and Englis is not my native language, so sorry about the mistakes here

* * *

Chapter 10: I don't need your pity

* * *

**Aomine's**

Aomine didn't expect this to happen. First, a while ago he decided to stalk in the gym of Seirin's basketball team and overheard the captain and the coach talking about Kagami. According to what he had eavesdropped, the idiot had been absent for days, and he didn't even bother to call or leave them a message. Second, after a few naggings and white lies, he had convinced his mom and dad that he won't bother his "friend" even if he'll stay in his house for two days, it's because of a school project anyway, and at least that's what his parents believed. And last, it was Tetsu who opened Kagami's door.

He knew that something's up, the atmosphere inside Kagami's place is too tense in the first place, added by Kagami's reaction, trying to hide when he had the chance, something is really up.

He placed his bag beside the big couch and he comfortably sat there while watching television and secretly taking a glimpse at Tetsu beside him, and Kagami in the kitchen. Kagami's face is red, and Tetsu's action seems irritated at something. He can also feel the small guy's gaze whenever he looks at the red-head.

"Oi Tetsu! Stop looking at me like I'm some criminal." Aomine maximizes his volume, wanting Kagami to overhear what he is saying.

"Aomine-kun, you know how rude you are now?" Tetso looked at him with eyes full of determination.

"Huh, how did I become rude in the first place?" Aomine raises his eyebrow.

"You should have informed Kagami-kun before inviting yourself here." Tetsu countered back.

Aomine smirked. "I don't need to tell him, since I ALREADY STAYED HERE BEFORE!" he smiled mockingly then look at Kagami, "right Taiga?"

Tetsu looked at Kagami. Kagami dropped something. "W-what are you talking about?! And d-don't call me Taiga!" he looked away at the two guys studying him.

Feeling a bit irritated, Aomine stand up and decided to 'help' Kagami in the kitchen. Tetsu was left in the living room with an aura that can kill.

"Hey, Kagami, about what happened the other day." Aomine started.

Kagami tensed up more and this time, drop a spoon. "W-where did that camre from?" he stuttered.

Aomine sighed, he knew he's being selfish now. "What happened between you and Tetsu?" He is nervous and afraid at the same time.

Kagami made another sound, something like a yelp, "N-nothing!"

"Kagami… I know it's none of my business." Aomine sighed again. "I know what's going on, well it's what my instincts been telling me this time." Kagami looked at him and he smiled weakly.

"Aomine…" Kagami said.

"Before you decide on things," Aomine looked at Kagami, all serious now, "I just want you to know that I'm very grateful that I met you and that you help me retrieve something that I lost for a long time." Aomine scratch the back of his head, this time, his face is slowly heating up and turning red. "Kagami, I… I l-like you." He looks at the table now, unsure of what to look. He heard Kagami making weird noise, dropping whatever he's been holding and yelping or growling and murmuring to himself, maybe in English, because he can't understand anything.

Aomine chuckled but he's still not looking at Kagami. "You know, Kagami, I'm new to this, really new to this."

"What the hell is going on with you guys popping all of a sudden and confessing at the same day!" Kagami blurted out in English.

**XOX**

That dinner was the most awkward one Aomine had ever known in his life. Tetsu and Kagami and him, are far from talking to each other. Although there are some side comments coming from Tetsu that complimented Kagami's food and cooking, other than that, the atmosphere is too difficult to handle.

After that, Kagami showed him the other room, Tetsu is far from wanting to go home. "Really Kuroko, it's getting late, you should go home now." Kagami patted his head which made Aomine burn in rage. He saw Tetsu look at him and smiled because of that. 'Tss lucky bastard!' he thought.

"Kagami-kun, are you sure you're going to be okay with this," Tetsu pointed at Aomine, "on your house?"

"W-what did you say Tetsu?!" Aomine shouted but Tetsu ignored him.

Kagami laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

"Kagami-kun, I'm on your speed dial, so if something came up, you know what to do." He turns to face Kagami, "I'll call the police within seconds."

"You're right Tetsu, I think you should be worried, don't worry Kagami, I'll try to be gentle cause I know it's your first time." Aomine winked at Kagami and chuckled. This made Kagami's face all red while Tetsu's face is as white as Kagami's clean wall.

"Kagami-kun! I think I'll stay here as well." Tetsu faced Kagami, Aomine laughed hysterically.

"H-huuuh?!" Kagami don't know what to do now.

"Tetsu, you know that you have classes tomorrow right?" Aomine is still laughing.

Kagami sighed and patted Tetsu's hair again making Aomine stop laughing and talking. "Kuroko, don't worry, oi Aomine! Stop acting like a spoiled brat, will yah?" he paused. "I'll make sure to look my room, I promise." He smiled forcedly.

"Like hell I can do that, I'm not like that at all!" Aomine rushed to the other room.

**XOX**

A few minutes had passed since Tetsu went home and Aomine decided to lock himself in 'his' room looking at the ceiling all this time. "Man, I'm screwed. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what to do."

"Aomine." Kagami knocks.

"Hmmmn?"

"Uhhm, if you need something, just tell me okay?" Kagami said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I'll just watch in the living room."

Aomine laughed at that. "What's with the 'locking your room' now?"

"Aomine, I…" Kagami sighed and then said, "I don't mean to hurt you."

'What's this?' Aomine thought. A few more minutes had passed and then he decided to settle things with Kagami. Kagami now is watching some English movie. He sat beside him, Kagami tensed up but didn't move away.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something." Aomine started.

"Uhmmm." Kagami looked down.

"I don't need your pity, just so you know." Aomine started.

"W-what?!" Kagami was shocked.

"Listen, I don't need your pity Bakagami. I just want you to be honest, with yourself, and you know, I don't want you to pity me." He said.

Kagami was silent for a while which made him more nervous. 'Maybe this is his answer, maybe he has no thing for me, maybe I was wrong about our feelings being mutual, maybe' Aomine's chain of thought when suddenly Kagami leans forward, slowly and innocently gave him a peck in the lips.

Aomine can't move, all numb, all shock, shaking, but happy, really happy, yet he lost his voice.

Kagami looked away, scratch his cheeks and trying to hide his red face. "You said, I should be honest with myself so, I, uhhm…"

Aomine smiled, he knew that his own face can match Kagami's. This time, he touched Kagami's face with the back of his palms, Kagami tensed up, but didn't move. He slowly started to lean forward, towards Kagami. Kagami shutted his eyes immediately, a bit shaking. 'Cute!'

Aomine blurted out laughing, really, Kagami is too innocent. He ruffled Kagami's hair making the other guy growl.

"W-what the hell Ahomi-"

Kagami's words drowned from Aomine's lips.

* * *

**XOX**

**NO! KUROKO! T_T**


	11. Chapter 11

To everyone, I'm very very very very sorry for not updating! . school has been very busy lately T_T I always ended up with piles of school projects and home works and exams since Christmas break is coming so fast!

Here comes chapter 11 though I don't like this one, but I had to include this... .

and since it has been a while, I'll make it up to you :D and thank you for the wonderful reviews 3 and for reading :D

Kuroko no basuke and the characters here are not mine :D

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Not just a price

* * *

**Aomine's**

"So, are we dating?" Aomine asked Kagami for the nth time since morning. He still can't get over about the thing that happened yesterday, though it's just a kiss, a one second kiss, it's enough to make him this happy. "Oi! Kagami!" He asked again.

Kagami is in the kitchen, preparing for their breakfast. "No, no, and no." He answered. Today, Himuro Tatsuya is staying over at Kagami's place, maybe he'll arrive this afternoon.

"What the hell! What the fuck is that kiss for?!" Aomine shouted.

Kagami went still for a moment then he sighed, "look dumbass, I was just carried away." He continued his work.

Aomine clicked his tongue, surely he is irritated and mad. But still, he knew Kagami's kiss is real and not a joke. "At least tell me your reason Bakagami." He angrily slumped into the couch. Kagami didn't mind him for a while.

"Is it because of Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

Kagami looked at him for a few seconds before realizing what Aomine just ask. His face went red. 'What kind of reaction is that!' Aomine asked himself.

"Oi!" the bluenette tried to control his anger, 'if there's someone stopping him, it is probably Tetsu.'

Kagami looked away. "You know, Aomine, sometimes you can become so unfair, no let me correct myself, you are always like that." His tone was full of pain and anger.

"H-huh?" Aomine is confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You have a girlfriend." It is not a question, Kagami is sure about this.

"W-what are you-" Aomine started but Kagami cuts him off.

"Bastard! Don't you dare lie to me." Kagami blurted out.

Aomine opened his mouth to say something but he doesn't have anything to say.

"Look, Aomine, let's just forget it okay?" Kagami almost whispered.

"H-hey, what are you talking about? That girl, I mean, how did you know in the first place?" it has been a while since he heard his own voice shake.

"Tch! So you plan to keep flirting with me even though you have a girlfriend? Hah! I'm am not a toy AHOMINE! And being a guy doesn't make it an exemption. Thank god I found out or else, I'll be the biggest fool in the world!"

"Kagami, look, let me expla-"

"Explain?" Kagami raised his eyebrow.

Cold sweat is forming in Aomine's forehead now. He's never been serious with that girl at all, it was just some game. He was bored and he hated being stalked every day by her, not to mention that she had a really big boobs and nice body, other than that, Aomine never felt a thing for her. "I'm not serious with her at all." He started.

"Aomine, if you can do that to her, what different does it make? How am I sure that you won't do that to me, that in the end, when you get bored, you'll look for another prey to fool." Kagami is preparing the table now.

"I won't do that to you!" Aomine argued.

"No? Why not?" Kagami asked, but it was obvious that there's no room for listening to Aomine's explanation.

"Because it is you!" Aomine insited.

"Because it is me?" Kagami laughed. "You know what? Because I'm me, there are people who choose to stay away."

"What the hell Kagami?"

"My mom, Tatsuya, and maybe you in the future." He smiled sarcastically, bitterness written in his eyes. "Let's eat."

They ate that morning arguing. That was the first time Aomine tasted Kagami's cooking as bad as he can imagine, not because it was bad, but because he hate the damn situation.

**XOX**

"Tatsuya said he'd be here an hour from now." Kagami said making him jump a bit. After their breakfast, since Aomine insisted of staying for two days, he had to deal with the silence of Kagami. "Hey, like I said, let's forget about it." Kagami didn't look at him. He's not looking at him for a while now.

"Kagami, I'll break up with her, I'm planning to in the first place, and it's just that I forget it sometimes." Aomine tried to explain again.

Kagami is still focused on the magazine that he's reading.

"Look, Kagami," he grabbed the magazine and threw it away.

"Hey!" Kagami snarled.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me that you don't like me, that you hate me, that you never want to see me again." His voice is so soft that even Kagami can't help but to feel sorry for the guy.

"I-I errr," Kagami messed his hair.

"Kagami…" Aomine touched his cheek.

"You really are not fair!" Kagami covered his blushing face. "After all this time, after all those days, playing basketball with you and all, it really was fun. And the kiss, then last night, you said _that, _you know how I felt?"

Aomine listened, smiled, and is speechless for the first time.

"I felt that my chest is going to burst because, b-because finally, Aomine, finally, I feel very very happy. Happy in a different way! I can't even sleep last night." Kagami's face is even a shade darker than his hair.

"I know." Aomine whispered.

"But then, Kuroko called me and told me about your girlfriend, do you know how miserable I feel? That I can't even look at you because I feel so angry at myself for letting me," he smiled sadly, "for being a fool."

"Kagami, I love you." Aomine grabbed both of Kagami's hands. Aomine can see Kagami's crimson eyes started to tear, those crimson eyes that smiled and are always alive, now it is dead, the shine is gone and it was because of him. He cursed himself for that. 'Tetsu you really want war.'

Kagami looked away. "I'll just take a bath."

"Kagami, I'll head out for a while, I'll be back before dinner." He said. He knows what to do. He needs to fix this before he ends up ruining everything again.

**XOX**

It has been an hour since Aomine left Kagami's place, he also texted his girlfriend about him getting tired of her and breaking up at the same time. Harsh? Yes, it really was. The girl called him but he ignored it, yet the other was persistent.

"Look, I already like someone else, no not like, love." He said over the phone.

The line was quiet for a while, he can hear her crying. "How do you know that you love someone?"

"I know."

"How?"

"Because I don't care about my fucking image and what people think about me even when we're together… look, I can give you a million reason about how and why, but I don't want to waste my time anymore. And maybe there will be someone, just so you know, for you, well if you start respecting yourself and not going under each guy's pants every time you took a liking on them." Then he hanged up.

Now he's heading at Maji Burger. He did invite Tetsu to meet up and talk about some important matters. The smaller guy tried to make up an excuse but when he mentioned Kagami, there's no way he won't go.

Tetsu was already there and drinking his favorite vanilla milkshake. Aomine took his time. He sat on the place opposite to Tetsu's.

"Aomine-kun, you're late." Tetsu greeted.

"It's not new at all Tetsu."

"What do you want to talk about?" Still Tetsu being Tetsu, he always wants to get things over with.

"Kagami and I kissed." He looks at the emotionless light blue eyes.

"I saw that." Tetsu was a bit shaken but he managed to control his feelings.

"Kagami kissed me last night." Aomine grinned.

For a moment, Tetsu's face looks like it was about to burst out in anger. "Aomine-kun, you have a GIRLFRIEND." It was louder than how the smaller guy used to talk.

"Correction, EX-girlfriend Tetsu." He matched Tetsu's look with a sarcastic smile and a furious eyes. Blue meets blue.

"I won't let it happen, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun is scared of getting hurt, and I won't allow you to do that." Tetsu is composed again.

"Accept it Tetsu." Aomine laughed.

"No, I won't accept it, I won't let you hurt him any longer than what you already did." Tetsu stands up. "After all Aomine-kun, I am always with him, I am his partner, I am his best friend, and I am his shadow for he is my light." Tetsu walked out of the restaurant leaving Aomine silent in anger.

"I don't want to lose to you again Tetsu, and Kagami is not just a price, no, I won't give up either. I won't." For a long time, Aomine had felt it again. Surely, the Seirin's combo had taught him how losing feels like again for the first time in many years, now they had reminded him how fear felt like and he hate it, he hate it more than losing, because he knew deep down, Kagami is still far from his reach.

* * *

**XOX**

**Since no happiness is given to us that easily… **

**I'll update tomorrow I promise :D **


	12. Chapter 12: Please let me know

Almost there! :D

I do not own Kuroko no Basu and the characters

(Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it all! :D)

I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow . but I'll try to

This chapter is in Kuroko's POV I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Please let me know

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

To be honest, it is not easy to be Kagami-kun's light and best friend after figuring out that I like him. I didn't mean to, no. From the beginning, we were too opposite for each other to begin with, but I can see that he has a talent, just like the Generation of Miracles, so I had to team up with him to beat them. That was my first goal, but it was him who made basketball fun for me again.

He always look like he's angry, he's so stupid at all things especially the way he talk, he eats so much, a food addict like a glutton, he speaks up his mind without thinking about the consequences, and worst, he hates dogs! But every time I'm with him, which is almost every day, I can see that behind that angry looks he is as innocent and as sweet as a child, he's not that stupid it's just that he grew up in a different country which makes him sound like an idiot when he tries to understand and speak our native tongue, he's honest to the point of frankly speaking what is wrong about a certain situation even though other people choose to keep it to themselves, come on, he's frank enough to point out to Momoi-san about her relationship with Aomine-kun, and talking back to Akashi-kun. And when he eats, I'm always amazed at how he managed to finish his mountains of burgers and he even saves me one of those! And about Niguo, I know he hates, I mean he's afraid of dogs, but he still manage to keep up with the cute guy because each of us wanted it, he always think about the people around him even though he's not aware of it.

And then there's Kagami-kun playing basketball. After what I had experienced in Teiko, I never believed that basketball is fun, all I wanted is to beat them all, but Kagami-kun came and showed me his own way. 'Basketball is fun!' It was always his reason of playing. I never thought that I had this feeling for him, only when we experienced our first lost to Touo. He told me that it won't work, that our basketball won't. I thought, it was a feeling of disappointment, the one when you really trust someone and happen to hurt you with their words. I hated myself for being so useless, and then Hyuuga senpai told me Kagami-kun's reason.

"He believes in you." After hearing these words, i don't know how to react at all. I was happy, I was confused, and I was in pain, all of it where what I felt during that time because I doubted him. Because the only person who wholeheartedly believes in me is right beside me all the time and I took it for granted, I used him for my revenge, and yet he still believes in me more than I believed in myself.

I run as fast as I could to where he is. And then there he was, playing basketball in one of the street courts. He's eyes were closed and he wears an expression full of anxiety. I don't know why or how, but every time he holds a ball, Kagami Taiga shines. His crimson eyes sparkle and his smile is so pure, like a child, no, more like an angel.

Is it his red hair, or weird eyebrows, or his way of talking, is it what makes him different to other people? That night was the first time I realized that, 'Yes, I like Kagami-kun, and I want to see him smiling forever, I want to be by his side when he's feeling down, I want to see all his expressions, I want him to be happy.' What does make him different? The moment I think that he is indeed different, the only one in fact, only means that I had this feelings only for him.

One more thing, as I said, liking him is not that easy. Yes, we are classmates, yes we are teammates, and yes we're always together. But he's a prodigy, who wouldn't fall for him when they saw him play. He may not have as many fans like Kise-kun have, but he still has many girl and guy admirers, I even saw girls blush when he talks to them and there's this time when someone confessed to him.

"K-kagami-kun, I like y-you!" the girl shakily bowed. I was at the back of a tree hiding, I don't plan on spying on them, I just happened to pass by.

Kagami-kun being Kagami-kun, blushed and embarrassingly shouted that he is not interested and that he don't have any plans of entering a relationship yet. It's a good thing that he's frank. If other says that the only thing good about him is his skills in basketball, they are damn wrong. And I know that a lot of his 'admirers' will also object. I mean, god, he had a beautiful body, handsome face with the bad boy aura since he always look like he's irritated or something, and he speaks in English with a very manly voice.

Believe me, when he's talking to his dad on phone, and he was like, "blah blah blah, yes dad, yes, thank you, blah blah blah." I can't even help but to hide my blushing face. The only weird thing is, I like him even though I know that he's not perfect, I think I like his flaws more.

"You know Kuroko, I know that you know that I'm always hesitant of letting other people in into my life." Kagami-kun once told me. "It was because I've been hurt before."

"But I thing that is what life is Kagami-kun." I said, that was the first time that I saw him sad.

Kagami-kun shook his head and smiled lightly. "I know, it's just that I don't want to feel that again, you know, being left alone. Anyways, I think I'm all set now, there's Seirin and you, and you're my best friend."

What ever happened to his past, I promised to myself during that day that with all my power, I won't let it happen again. And then there's Aomine-kun.

Aomine-kun, my ex-light, who forced him play while he's injured, Aomine-kun who mocked his skills and basketball, Aomine-kun who's been a bad-ass to Kagami-kun, and then Aomine-kun who realized that Kagami-kun is more than something.

I'm thankful that my previous light had found his new motivation, his rival, but you can't blame me if I also don't want it to be this way. I'm the worst and I know it. But I can't just give Kagami-kun up! I mean, I am the one who's always on his side, the one who eats with him in Maji Burger, the one who controls his temper when I needed to, and the one he believes in! Please, oh please Aomine-kun, please don't take the person I like away from me.

"Kagami and I kissed." Yeah, it's not like I didn't saw it. I saw it alright, right in front of me, I already know that Aomine-kun likes Kagami-kun, but him taking an advantage at Kagami-kun's innocence, no, I won't let it pass. IT WAS JUST A KISS! Alex-san had done that many times at Kagami-kun. What if, what if Kagami-kun…likes…Aomine-kun…too…? No, no, it's not like that, it's not li-

"Kagami kissed me last night." The face that he makes is more like full of sarcasm and pride, but I know that there's this fear in his eyes. I hate the thought of it, I won't believe it unless it was Kagami-kun who say it. There's no way it is true!

**XOX**

"Kagami-kun, is it true that you kissed Aomine-kun?" I know that I'm not supposed to ask him.

"H-huh! K-kuroko… I err, y-yeah." He sighed.

It is painful, like there are tiny needles slowly poking my hearts and an invisible hand choking me, my voice won't come out, my tears is in the verge of falling down. But I must be strong, I have to, for this stupid idiot guy. "Why?" I whispered.

"I, I don't really know." He said, "Kuroko I,"

"Are you two dating now?"

"No!" Kagami shouted fast. "I mean, no we're not."

I smiled, I know that since Aomine-kun has this fear in his eyes. "I see."

"A-about what you said, the one that you say y-you-"

"I like you Kagami-kun. As your best friend, can you please do me a favor?" I saw Kagami-kun tensed up a little. "I'm not going to force you to accept me, but please let me talk for a moment before saying something."

Kagami nodded.

I sighed not just once, "Kagami-kun, please don't anwer me yet. I want you to think about it and decide on your own, consider the consequences and other people, and also Aomine-kun first." I look at him and smile softly, "Kagami-kun, when you already found the person that you love, whether it is me or anyone else, please let me know."

Kagami-kun was silent for a while, and then he also smiled at me softly, the kind of smile that makes me believe that there is still hope even if it's just one percent. He nodded and patted my head, the way he always do when he knows that I'm feeling all troubled inside.

Selfish? Yes I am. But I'm ready to give him up once he's sure of his true feelings, but I won't give up as long as he's not telling me the name of the person he likes. I just want him to be happy, that's all.

** XOX**


	13. Chapter 13: I warned you and yet you did

I'm planning to update today, but sad to say it's down. And no! Why is it happening now?! To everyone, I don't know how long it will take, but hopefully by tonight, I'll be able to post the new chapter.

To everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing! You're all so sweet!

Kuroko no Basuke is not mine and even the characters

Hope you enjoy this one :D I tried to write in first person's pov last time and it was WHOAH, I think I'll stick to it because it's so much fun!

* * *

Chapter 13: I warned you and yet you didn't listen

* * *

**Aomine's POV**

I really envy that Himuro. Tch! It's not like I want to be him, well I do a little, but! But! This is so much complicated! This feeling of, ugh what do you call this again, jealousy? Yes, jealousy. This feeling of jealousy started when that emo looking guy showed up in Kagami's front door wearing such eccentric smile and holding a box of pizza. He eyed me the moment he entered the living room, before giving me such fake and sarcastic grin! Oh my god! This guy makes my blood boil!

They talked in this strange language (English), and he laughs so much, he also tried to talk to me, yah know, with the small talks and stuffs, but I hate it. By the time it was night, he ended up sleeping in Kagami's bedroom, and I'm in the other one and Kagami's on the couch. That redhead insisted so in the first place.

I found out that they both grew up in America and Kagami considered that guy as his older brother or aniki. Who cares?! But I think it was okay, since he's the one who taught him basketball in the first place. Whether I'll admit it or not, which I never will, I owe this guy something. Without him, will I ever find the rival I've been waiting for?

One time, when Himuro was in the toilet, at long last we're alone again! "Tatsuya is the one who taught me basketball." Kagami grinned, the way he always do when he remembers something fun. "I suck at playing first!"

"Hmmn, you still suck until now anyway." I commented. Really, they are in the first name basis already? TAIGA. I want to call him "Taiga."

"W-whaaat?!" Kagami blushed. Oh, did I say it out loud? Ooops.

"What are you blushing for?" I asked. I'm starting to feel embarrassed too.

"It was you! Calling me Taiga all of a sudden!" He shouted while trying to hide his red face.

"Stop pointing it out if it is embarrassing! Geeez! You're making me feel that too Bakagami!" I also blurted out, I don't know why I feel this, it was his damn reaction for fs sake!

"Don't call me that too! You Ahomine!" And then a laughter came from behind. Kagami looked up and shut his mouth at the same time. That Himuro came closer and ruffled his already red messy hair.

"What are you two arguing about again?" He laughed.

"It was nothing," I answered back and looked at Kagami, "right Tai-ga?"

"Errr!" Kagami growled. How cute!

I'm so glad when Himuro left. Though, it also means that my two days of camping in Kagami's place was over too. If you're curious about what is going on between us, I think it was okay. Yes, I THINK. When his big brother visited, we don't even have the time to be awkward to each other or to discuss about the matter. After that guy left, well it was like this:

Kagami: Aomine, about err the thing that you said the other day…

Me: What? Me loving you?

Kagami: Yes, about that…

Me: (gulped) I broke up with her, just so you know!

Kagami: W-what!? Why?

Me: What do you mean why?!

Kagami: …

Me: …

Kagami: (sighed)

Me: (Heart beat's so fast!) …

Kagami: Let me think about it first.

Me: Hmmmn?

Kagami: I don't know, it's just that I'm not yet sure right now, I don't think I'm that ready.

Me: Tell me when, I'll wait even if it takes you years…

Kagami: You embarrassing piece of shit! I'm going home!

That was the last time that I saw him face to face. It has been two days already. Two long days! And I'm here in this boring roof top, waiting for something fun to happen. Even Mai-chan's magazine book has been boring lately. Uggh, I want to see Kagami. What is he doing today anyway? Well, probably practicing with his team. Come to think of it, Tetsu's been with him almost every time. Kagami and Tetsu together huh. No no no! What a nightmare, no way!

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki looks like she's going to punch me.

"Hey Satsuki, come here for a second."

"Huh?"

I sat up, "I want to talk about something, and I'm bored."

"Well, if you're so bored Dai-chan, why don't you just join the practice!" She pouted but she still sat beside me.

"What do you like about Tetsu anyway?" My question made her red in an instant.

"W-well,"

"What?"

"Tetsu-kun is not like the others, he doesn't stand out at all, he's often ignored. But still…"

"But still?" I repeated.

"Still, he has such strong passion when it comes to basketball. He's good, no, excellent, when it comes to his specialty. He also cares about other people, and he's very sweet." Satsuki smiled. "You know, if someone gets to know him more, to see his inner personality, I'm sure that falling in love with him is not shocking at all."

Satsukis last words, 'if someone gets to know him more, to see his inner personality, I'm sure that falling in love with him is not shocking at all,' SHIT! Just shit! Kagami, no, what if Kagami falls for him, huh? I mean, they're close! But Kagami likes me already right? Yeah, he even kissed me and he… no wait, that's all?

Fuck! It was Satsuki's fault. She told me some weird things and now I'm standing in front of Kagami's apartment. And what am I going to do here anyway? It's getting dark now, and Kagami's going home for a little while, but before that, I still have time to escape. Okay, I'm out of here. Crap. Too late. They guy is standing dumbfound in front of me already.

"Aomine!" He started.

"Hey, I have a question." I said, calm down.

Kagami shoved me off a little and opened his door. He offered me to went inside and when I'm a little seconds late of reacting, "Are you coming or not?" he asked, eyebrows rose.

Of course I went inside! But I don't know what to say. I sat in his couch while he headed to his kitchen, "want something to eat?"

"Kagami…" I rose up, he was checking his refrigerator without noticing that I'm a few feet away from him.

"W-what are you doing?" He gasped.

What I did? I did nothing wrong! Don't worry about that, when I saw his shoulder, his back, it was like some gravity pulled me and I ended up hugging him. I'm literally hugging him like I'm a girl trying to you know, hug from the back… errr, I'm not sure anymore. I just want to feel his warmth, touch him, smell him, and be with him. Fuck!

"Hey, just let me hug you for a while." It was the first time that I heard my voice sound like that, a bit shaking and deeper. I know I'm hungry, hungry for Kagami.

I can feel Kagami breathed deeply, and then he stayed still. Wow this is awkward. I think I have to let go now, or else I might end up doing something to him, something nasty. Okay, I'm letting go now. Stop it Kagami! Instead of shoving me off completely, he faced me and then this time, I'm the one who's wrapped in his big and comfortable warm arms.

I can smell his hair, it was sweet and minty, and maybe he just finished showering in the gym after their practice, he don't wear any perfume which makes him smell nicer! I can feel his warm slow breathing just beside my ears, his arms are shaking, and his heart is beating so fast! Wait, was it his or mine? Crap, this is, this is bad, I don't think I can…

"Kagami, let go…"

"Hmmn."

"If you don't, I don't think I'd be able to control myself." I choked.

Then he looked at me with those pleading crimson eyes. His face is too close and I can still feel his breath. His arms are still wrapped around me, and gosh, my thing down there is starting to wake up.

"Kagami I don't think this is a good ide-"

"Daiki…" He whispered in my ears. Fuck! Who care, I'm not holding back anymore, no more! Those eyes and that voice, this guy took away all my remaining self-control.

"Bakagami, I warned you and yet you didn't listen." I hugged him tight.

When I felt that he started to let go, I hold his face between my palms, made him look at me once again to make sure that he's okay, big mistake, those eyes are hungry! And I can't control myself anymore! I kissed him, it was just a peck at first. And look at him again, his eyes now are closed, and when he felt that it's taking me too long, he opened his eyes and said, "more." I kissed him again, and again, and then he parted his lips, which is a sign that it's okay for me to go deeper.

I pushed him back, reaching the kitchen sink, but my arms are still in tight embrace in his body, I can feel his fingers, slowly caressing my hair, and his right leg, entangling us closer. We both fought for domination, he kissed me back, it was deep and wet and it feels good! We both gasped for air, and moaned, and still managed to continue like that while my hands are traveling around his body. And not to mention that I can feel him and I know that he can feel me too because when I leaned more, and both our, ugh you know that part, he stopped and look at me in the eyes, he looks scared but hungry, I leaned more, making sure to touch that spot again, his eyes got bigger but he didn't pushed me away. I rubbed my own to his slowly at first, and then roughly. He closed his eyes and moaned, "Aomine…" and that's it! I'm hungry for Kagami Taiga, and I'm eating him today!

* * *

**XOX**

**I feel embarrass! It was the first time for me writing something like this. **


	14. Chapter 14: I won't I promise

**Five more chapter to go!**

I do not own KNB and the characters

To everyone, thanks for reading and for the wonderful reviews!

While I was cleaning my room a while ago, an interesting plot came to my mind, I think if I'll be able to write again after I finished this story, I'll start with that plot :D i kind of want to continue AoKaga since they're my OTP, but maybe it was after 5-10 years from their high school days. or I'll make it a sequel to this one

And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: I won't I promise

* * *

**Aomine's POV**

I can't describe how happy I am. It was almost 3 am in the morning, at least that's what the time in my phone, indicates when I opened my eyes and checked it out. Its dark but the street lights outside managed to sneak inside Kagami's bedroom illuminating him. He's sleeping so soundly, his breathing's soft, I can't believe he looks so defenseless now. How I wish the time will stop and Kami-sama will just let me watch him sleep, caress his soft lips, and hear his breathing, so peaceful and calming. God, he's beautiful. His hair this time is a total mess and it's darker, except for the ones that the light managed to touch, it was almost black. I reached his eyebrows and outlined it carefully, weird but cute. Then I touched his cheeks, it is soft and a bit cold.

He groaned, "Aomine, it's still dark, sleep." He whispered. He grabbed my fingers and crossed it with his. "I'm cold."

Considering that it is really cold and his blanket is too small for two big guys, I moved closer and hugged him. He mumbles something that I can't understand. And then he's sleeping again, this helpless Kagami is really something. I chuckled quietly, completely ignoring the fact that I'm hard again. I played with his hair, I can smell it, and it's always been his smell, something sweet and something salty. I plant a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you," I whispered.

To be honest, I can't believe it happened! Kagami's voice, Kagami's eyes, Kagami's warmth, and Kagami's touched, it was my first time making love to someone I really love. It was different, I can't stop my heart from beating so fast, I can't help but to feel nervous, but at the same time, I can't stop myself from touching him. The thing is, I think I overdid it this time, Kagami's body is sore, I know that because mine's sore as well.

4 am, I think I won't be going to school tomorrow. My head's feeling sleepy again.

**XOX**

When I stretched my whole body after a long and tiresome day, my hands reached up to something, it groaned. I stopped for a moment. Oh right, Kagami and I yesterday, we did it. Kagami groaned again and slowly sat up.

"Morning…" he wiped his eyes with his knuckles, it took him a few more seconds when he realized that I'm watching him. "W-what?!"

"Nothing." I chuckled. He blushed.

"Tch!" He checked the time, it's almost 11am. "I guess there's no time to go to school huh." He grabbed his shirt on the floor and puts it on and headed in his bathroom. I stayed in his bead and hugged his pillow, it smells like Kagami. A few more minutes and he's done taking a bath, "Hey, Aomine, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmmn?" I tried to think, "anything I guess."

"Huh! But that was the hardest thing!" He shouted, he sat at the corner of his bed with a very red face. "How about ordering pizza? I don't think I'll last, I'm already starving!"

"Sure, but I'd rather eat you." I teased. He tensed up and blushed even more.

"Dumbass! You wanna kill me or something?"

I just shrugged.

That was our first morning waking up together in the same bed. We were happy at most times, we play every weekends, I also sleep at his place when I find the opportunity. We eat together in his table or at Maji Burger. It was the best times of my life! I had embraced basketball wholeheartedly once again because of him.

**XOX**

Weeks passed and months but Kagami doesn't want to tell it to other people yet. He said he's not yet ready, well, I understand him since that's what I feel too. Does it make us love each other less? No, of course not! We were both straight in the first place and that's another reason why we find it hard to completely publicize it. Not yet.

But I know Kagami's deeper reason, it's not the judgment of society, he grew up in a more liberated country in the first place, his reason is his best friend and partner. Kagami is too soft in the first place, yes he's frank, but when he knows that when he'll be hurting someone because of his stupid action, he'd rather prevent it at all cost.

"Aomine, about Kuroko," he started, we were taking a short break from our usual one-on-one every weekends. "I tried telling him but I can't."

"Tetsu again huh…" I can't help but to feel a pang of jealousy inside.

"I tried Aomine, I promised I did!" he explained but I decided to not listen to him and walked away.

It has been months, three months and 12 days in exact, and yet the only one who knew that we're dating is Satsuki! Even his so called brother is clueless about it. I feel so mad at him, I'm frustrated and I'm starting to look down at myself. Am I not enough for him?

Kagami called me many times but I just ignored it. At least he'll understand how hurt I am. "How can he hurt me and not him?" I ignored his messages and calls for two days, but decided that when I'm going to sleep tonight and he decided to call, I'll answer him. He always called me every night before going to bed whether we're okay or fighting. He's always been the one to make the first move and say sorry.

My phone started to ring. See? He's calling again. I guess I had to apologize as well. "Bakagami-"

"Aomine-kun," I stopped, it's not him. "What did you do to Kagami-kun?" Tetsu's voice is alarmingly calm and at the same time I can sense his anger.

"Huh, it's only you Tetsu, why do you care?"

"You know I care Aomine-kun, you do know that!" Calmness gone and the little guy started shouting.

"Tetsu-" I was caught off guard.

"I told you before right? That I won't let you hurt him, but I still haven't prevented it." He sighed. "Kagami-kun didn't go to school today, and when I called him the only thing he told me is that… that you two were going out."

"Hmmn? So he already told you that?" I answered, I want to celebrate but I can't help but to feel guilty.

"I already know that… I can feel it. But I never intended to say it out loud." Tetsu was silent for a while, even I don't know what to say, "I thought, as long as he's happy I'll let you have him, as long as he's happy, I'll keep quiet and watched over him silently. But you, you hurt him not just once Aomine-kun, but many times."

Tetsu's voice is full of accusation and hatred. "Why did I let it happened in the first place. Shame on you."

"Oi Tetsu…" Calm down.

"There was this time when our teacher punished him for daydreaming in class, it's not because he was happy, but because he was worried of something. And then the time when coach made him run a couple of laps for being late and all soaked in the rain, and the time when he didn't eat his lunch, and the time he's late for school and panting so hard, wearing again such worry in his face. And then I saw him crying the other day in the lockers, when he thought everyone was gone. I can't even make myself comfort him."

Silent…

I'm shaking…

Kagami, I hurt him without realizing it, I never thought that…

He always smiles when I'm with him even after we fight or had our arguments. He never showed me his worried face the moment we started dating. He always sounds excited.

"Aomine-kun, have you ever seen it? Kagami's face when he's crying? Have you ever seen him sad? Set aside that time when he's still injured. Do you know that it's worst, how his eyes look so dull and dead?" I remembered that time, when he came back from America after the Christmas break. It's already enough to make me worry. "I swear Aomine-kun, I'll wake him up, and I don't think I can just keep watching him getting hurt over and over."

"Tetsu back off!" The anger rises.

"Stop being so selfish, you're not the only one who can feel pain." Tetsu hunged up.

**XOX**

I run as fast as I can to his place, I told my mom whatever alibi I can manage and escaped. For my fastest record, it took me twenty minutes to reach his place. It was dark, it's already late, is he already sleeping? But he didn't call me yet. Come to think of it, he didn't call me today.

Another realization: he didn't call me today

I rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a slow step foots came closer and then he opened his door. It is dark inside, and he only took a little peak, I can't see him well. "Aomine what are you doing here? It's almost midnight?" His voice is tired and rough.

"I'm going in." I pushed the door but he didn't move.

(Cough cough cough)

"Oi! Open up!" I forced my way in. I switch on the lights and faced him, he's face is red and he looks messed up. His eyes are also swollen, Tetsu's voice continuously played in my head "then I saw him crying the other day in the lockers".

He looked away. "Don't look at me Ahomine, not today!" He hides his face. I touched his cheek but he slapped it away. I came closer but he moved back. "Kagami…"

"I said don't look at me, I don't want you to see me like this. Come back again tomor"

I hugged him. More than anything else, please, oh please forgive me Kagami. I hugged him so tight and buried my face in his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He hugged me back. why can't this Bakagami hate me? "Kagami, punch me please."

"Baka, why are you saying such things?" he said softly, slowly patting my back like I'm the one who was hurt.

"You really are an angel." I kissed his forehead. "Do you hate me?"

He grabbed my shoulders, "No Ahomine, I don't hate you!"

"Why?" This time, I want to punch myself. How can I do this to him?

"Why?" he smiled. "Because I love you asshole!"

When he coughed again I realized that he's sick which made me more panicky. After reassuring me another smile, he almost passed out. I led him to his bedroom, and damn, he's burning up! What a terrible boyfriend am I to even realize things when it's too late already. "Daiki." He calls me Daiki sometimes when he wanted me to feel secured. His voice is husky and deep, his breathing is fast.

I put a wet towel on his forehead, after making him drink his medicine. "hmmn?"

"Don't leave me," he forced to sit up but I stopped him. "please Daiki…"

I planted a kiss on his lips, "I won't I promise Taiga."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I thought you'll hate me forever." Tears fell from the sides of his eyes. I wiped it before dropping in his ears. "You never ignored me that long before."

"I love you Taiga." I whispered in his ears. "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk." I said bitterly.

"I love you too." He clasped my hand tightly.

"Sleep, I'll stay by your side." I started to pat his head, how can I do this to him?

"Daiki?" he whispered.

"Hmmn?" Kagami now is dozing off to sleep and my eyes started to burn.

"I told Tetsu that you're my boyfriend." He tried to open his eyes but I covered it with my free hand. He didn't protest. My tears started to fall. Looking at the person you love and you can see him in pain can even shatter you. I understand what Tetsu's been talking about a while ago. "Sleep." I choked, I'm glad that Kagami was already sleeping. I hold his hands tightly and started to sob. I put all my pain and frustration in that moment. "I'm sorry."

**XOX**

I woke up at Kagami's hand stroking my hair. I was sitting next to his bead and my hand was still crossed with his other hand. It's already morning.

"Good morning Daiki!" Kagami's back to normal. He's smiling so brightly again, and he looks better, much better than yesterday.

"Good morning Taiga." I kissed his forehead. "Ow, my back hurts!" I protested. Kagami chuckled, "That's because you sleep like that."

Today's a weekend, so there's no school. "Hey, Aomine." I raised my eyebrow.

"What happened to 'Daiki'?" I asked.

"I err, well, it's Saturday today so," he blushed.

"So?"

"Let's play basketball!" he grinned. That wide pure grin that always makes my heart does a summersault. "I'll beat you today for making me cry!"

I laughed at that. Really, I'm the luckiest person alive. "As if you could do that."

"Hey." He touched my eyes with his gentle fingers. "I'm sorry too." He knew that I also cried but he didn't mention it at all.

"I love you." I said.

He throw a pillow in my face and walks off shouting something like, "Stop seducing me so early in the morning you idiot!"

Yes, we've been dating for a while now. We fight, we smile, we laugh, we cry, but we still love each other more and more. I'll apologize to Tetsu later, but now, I'll make it up to this stupid guy.

* * *

**XOX**

**I'm feeling motivated right now, but since I updated earlier than usual, I think I won't be able to update tomorrow or the next day. But i'll update as soon as I can or as much as I can, school's on break anyway, i just want to, you know, feel the spirit of christmas vacation in a while :D **


	15. Chapter 15: Never Fails

**It feels like a long time since I had updated this, I had to reread the previous chapters. And I was reading an AoKaga fic a while ago and it was soooooooo heartbreaking but it's a good read, it even made me cry… then I realized that I hate it when my precious AoKaga is in pain!**

**-Thank you guys for all the reviews/reads/follows/favorites, MUCH APPRECIATED ALL OF IT-**

**I had to end it at some point, soon… but I think I had to ugggh twist something up for a better climax later**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and the characters-Not mine!**

**-boyxboy/errors/hopeyouenjoy**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Never Fails

* * *

_Aomine's_

'Without Taiga, I'm bored.' Three weeks from now and another school year begins, then here comes Inter High again. "I'll kick someone's ass this time." I chuckled to myself. "But seriously, why of all places did Seirin have to choose going on training camp?"

I dialed Taiga's number in my phone and waited, after the third ring he had picked up.

"Daiki?" He sounds uncertain. "Ugh, I don't think it's the right time to call me right now, coach is kind of strict during training."

I grunted and I know that he knows that I feel frustrated.

"I'll call you back after training okay?" And he hanged up.

I waited…

And waited…

And waited...

**5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes… got annoyed and didn't bother waiting….**

"Tssk!" Maybe Mai-chan can entertain me a bit. I haven't seen that idiot for almost three days! For Pete's sake! After our very first real fight months ago, we really never had another one, and dear Kami-sama, I am not wishing for more, because that is enough for me. We learned our lessons.

Sure we fight and we curse each other almost every time we are together. I call him names and so does he, fare enough right? But that's just us, you can't make me be gentle and all fluffy towards him, that guy is seriously emotional! I mean ugggh over sensitive, embarrassed often, arrogant, flashy, caring, protective, cute… huh? Aren't I thinking of something insulting towards that Bakagami?

I flipped the pages of Mai-chan's magazine book. Big boobs really are the best! Seriously, I still like boobs! But I like Taiga more. I don't get attracted to other guys. BUT I love TAIGA, a guy. Pathetic? Maybe to some people yes, but for me, well it's just that. Satsuki even told me that I'm gay only for Taiga. And that doesn't make sense to me at all.

I haven't notice the time when my phone vibrated indicating a phone call. I look at the caller and yes! Finally! It is Taiga.

"Yo!" He said cheerfully.

"What took you so long?" I asked and acted all hurt. I heard him chuckling.

"Sorry about that." He said between laughter.

"You should be. I really am bored!" I protested.

"Then play on the streets, don't tell me you're wasting your vacation doing nothing but looking at that kind of magazine!" His arrogant and embarrassed tone is back. I smiled, 'he must be blushing.' "Uggh, don't you have practice?"

"Mai-chan is keeping me company, unlike my own boyfriend." I teased him.

"S-shut up! I need to train harder to beat you dumbass!" I can hear voices on the background and they sound happy and loud, I really envy the other Seirin members now.

_And there's also Tetsu. After my serious, I hate to admit it but it is also painful, and real fight with Taiga, I needed to apologize to him too and promised not to be a jerk to his best friend, at least not on purpose. And he gave me a massive, heartfelt hug which alerted my instincts all at once. _

_Never in my life will I ever doubt it again, my instincts I mean. Because after that warm embrace from my ex-shadow, he put all his strength, and believe me that short poker-faced guy had plenty, in his knees and with a very flash movement, raised it to my crotch. I saw stars and almost black out, Taiga was frantically laughing at wherever he is because I can't distinguish where my left is or right during that time._

_"That Ahomine-kun, is for hurting my best friend. And trust me, I can give you as many as you like with no hesitation." Tetsu warned. I only nodded as I cried in pain. Taiga even purposely teased me that if it was permanently damaged, he'll find another one, in which Tetsu straightly offered himself._

_"Don't worry Kagami-kun, I think I'm able to satisfy you with your biological needs in case Aomine-kun had become….impotent." Tetsu smiled at me. He smiled at me! It was a creepy smile that almost made me feel numb, ALMOST. _

_"Back off Tetsu!" I angrily said, although I know that those two bastards had been making fun of me. Taiga told me that Tetsu already accepted us and that shorty really supported us up until now, in which I'm really thankful. "I don't think a shorty like you can top Bakagami." I raised my eyebrow._

_Tetsu stared at me, for a while, "Don't underestimate me Aomine-kun." Again that creepy smile! "Want me to prove it to you?" He also raised his eyebrow. "Kagami-kun… what do you think?"_

_The laughing Taiga on my side suddenly stopped, I looked at him and saw his face as red as his hair. "W-wha…huuuh..t-the f-fuck Kuroko!"_

_"Don't stutter yourself Kagami-kun. As I was saying, don't underestimate me."_

_"I don't share Tetsu you bastard!" I shouted. "Taiga will never be satisfied in sex if it's not me!"_

_"Stop that!" Kagami also shouted._

_"Stop what?" I asked in confusion._

_"Saying that! THAT!"_

_"That?" Oh I get it now._

_ "Yes! Geeez, don't say THAT in public!"_

_ "We're on the Seirin's gym, and your teammates were already gone. And what is THAT by the way?" I asked again even though I know it._

_ "T-that!" Taiga covered his red face. _

_ "Aomine-kun, please stop it, can't you see that my little angel is not used to saying things as bluntly as you say it?" Kuroko intervened._

_ "My-my angel?" I asked in disbelied. "The fuck Tetsu!"_

_ "Well, if you haven't realized it yet, Kagami-kun is too pure and innocent like an angel. And you are the one who's permanently staining his mind."_

_ "Yeah, I know that, but Tetsy, drop the MY word will you." Taiga's been standing in our side, hands covering his ears, and eyes shut._

_ "My my my, they don't know how much of a devil you are during our se-" _

_ "Shut up Ahomine!" Kagami cuts me off._

_ For the first time, I heard Tetsu laughed. It was a miracle! I had witnessed too much miracles in my life but seeing him laugh like that, impossible. The tension between us three is all gone. I know that Tetsu still loves Taiga not more than I do, but that was the time that I really believed and was able to relax that this small guy will support us as long as we're both happy. _

"OI! AHOMINE!" Taiga's words brought me back, "are you listening?"

"Ah y-yeah, hmmmn we don't have practice this week. And even if we do have, I still prefer one-on-one with you." I'm not lying at all.

I heard him sigh before hearing him protest, "What the? What's the big idea! Give me back my phone!"

"Aomine-kun, you are disturbing our training."

"Uggh good day to you too Tetsu." I smirked.

"Our practice is going to start again. You can turn your attention back to your precious Mai-chan now." And he gave it back to Taiga.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

"Errr, sorry about that?" Taiga chuckled. "Yeah, we are going to practice again-"

"But we just talked!" I sounded like a child and was pouting but I really can't help it.

"There there, I'll call you back later Ahomine, you don't need to pout."

"I'm not!" I said.

"Reaaaally?" He's not convinced.

I chuckled. "Yeah, fine, I'll call you back later. Or you call me since I don't know when is your free time."

And I hanged up. After a few minutes of wall gazing, I set Mai-chan's magazine in my desk and took an orange basketball, the one that Taiga really loves, in my bed. I won't admit it loudly, but when he gave it to me, I feel really special. True, the ball is already old and worn out, but Taiga says he always sleeps with this on his side since the day his dad gave it to him. Now it was passed down to me. I hugged it, remembering that time when I felt jealous at this thing, it seems like yesterday. Setting it down and taking the other one that I always brought in the street courts.

Its past 3 pm, "Well playing on the street courts might as well be a good idea."

**XOX**

Taiga called me after their training. I can hear his tired voice but smiled at the thought that he still let me annoy the hell out of him even though he's exhausted.

"Yo Bakagami!" I answered.

"Grrr, you asshole, is that the way you call your boyfriend?" I can picture the grumpy Taiga now.

"Uhh, you want me to call you sweetie? Honey? Angel?" I teased and laughed, imagining his reddening face.

"S-shut up pervert!" He sounded embarrassed.

"W-what the hell is pervert about that!?" I asked.

"Whatever Daiki." He yawned. "Have you eaten your dinner now?"

"Yeah, recently. You?"

"Yep, it's lights out now." He answered.

"You sleeping now?" I know he's tired.

"Uh-huh, but if you want to talk about something…"

"Taiga, you're tired, sleep." I said and I mean it.

"But I left you alone and bored, for how many days now."

"Not like you did it on purpose, Taiga its okay, sleep."

"No request?" he asked again.

"Uhh, I'm really thinking now that you want some phone-se"

"Don't even think about it!" he shouted. "S-sooory sir!"

I chuckled at the thought that some of the people sleeping near him jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Sing then, I heard from that Aniki of yours that you can sing well."

There was a pause for a while and then he took a deep breath.

"Okay then, but if a stopped, it means I'm already asleep. And don't laugh if I suck."

"I know." I smiled, it was the first time that I'll hear him sing, my heart is thumping too fast.

He started with a soft "hmmmm hmmm hmmm" but the words is too foreign, must be in English. Even though I can't understand it, it really touched my heart, my face heated, and I felt goose bumps all over my body, it struck me on the spot. His voice is beautiful, and once again, I fall in love with him. 'This guy never fails to entertain me, and this guy never fails to make me fall in love with him every day (I don't bluntly admit it though, I know that he knows). I didn't realize that I'm holding my breath while he's singing, only when I can hear his soft breath and the melody stopped.

"Taiga?" I whispered. He must be asleep. "Good night." I'm planning to say 'I love you' but we only said it when we're too emotional and that means when we're doing it. And I prefer telling it in person, but still, "I love you" I whispered and hanged up.

Tomorrow I'll ask Satsuki where Seirin's training camp is located to. And we might as well pay them a visit. I know my childhood friend can convince our coach to have a joint training with other schools. "You are fucking brilliant Aomine Daiki!" I laughed in satisfaction before deciding that it's late and I had to sleep.

**XOX**


	16. Chapter 16: Aomine feels something is wr

**Hi everyone, hope you guys enjoy this… and yes, two more chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer- NOT MINE**

***Errors/not edited/ male x male**

* * *

Chapter 16: Aomine feels something is wrong

* * *

_Aomine's_

Thanks to Satsuki, we are here now together with Seirin. I hate to admit it but I'm really grateful. After the first three days, of course, I enjoyed every practice game especially with that idiot. But always, almost always, he was forced by their flat chested coach to go running around. Still, Taiga and I play one-on-one before dinner.

One week left and we're going back home. But Taiga went ahead without explanations at all, just a text message of:

-Daiki, dad called me last night and I need to fly back in America. Sorry for leaving without saying good bye. Take care of yourself okay? I'll be back I promise.-

The days passed by and I haven't received any message at all after that one. I'm worried sick and always angry especially at my teammates. No fucking call? Even once a day? Or once in a week?

….

As you can see, I won't mind if that idiot will just tell me what is going on. Am I clingy? Hell no! Here let me explain, school started two days ago. TWO DAYS AGO and that Bakagami is still not here, at least that's what I know. I even called Tetsu about this, I can hear his worried tone as well, "Sorry Aomine-kun, even coach told us nothing. And yes, he's not yet here."

"Fuck!" I shouted in disbelief throwing my phone on my bed.

Another week passed…

And another…

And again…

I, Aomine Daiki, never in my life cry myself in sleep. But I did because of Taiga. I did, almost every night. I feel frustrated, worried, mad, and I'm starting to doubt him. 'But he promised!' There's always this part of me that always wanted to believe in that promise.

"Hurry back home idiot, or else I am going to hate you for real." I talked to his basketball.

Skipping practice is not new to me, I'd rather spend my time looking at the sky and sleeping at the rooftop. I never really know what happened to Taiga but I can't help feeling mad at him. No calls, no messages, no e-mails, nothing. "I'm going to literally kick your ass and punch your annoying face the moment you come back!"

Then my phone vibrated. I lazily looked at it and mixed emotions filled me all at once the moment I saw Taiga's name. With a shaking voice, I started with a "Hello?"

I heard him chuckle and my heart jumps. All my anger at him, every negative feeling I had towards Taiga vanished. Just like that. And tears fall in my cheeks. "Hey Daiki…"

"Idiot! I thought you were dead!" I shouted, feeling relieved.

"I'm not, don't worry." He softly whispered.

"I thought you've forgotten about me! I thought you were lost FOREVER! Do you know what I felt? Huh? You fucking asshole! You have no idea how frustrated and mad I am at you! You think I'll forgive you? I hate you! I hate you! And I'm going to kick your ass and punch you and you'll regret doing that to me!" I talked fast and loud. I don't care, my feelings are flooding me, and I don't really know what is going on anymore.

Taiga waited until I cooled down, he took a deep breath before talking again. "Where are you now?"

"Huh? You think I'll tell you?!" I said.

"Daiki-"

"What? Hope you find me!" I said again, covering my shaking voice with volume.

"Please…"

Fuck! "…."

"Please…Daiki…" He said again.

"Four weeks!"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Asshole!... Rooftop."

"Thank you, I'll be there."

**XOX**

After ten minutes, Taiga called my name. "You're fast." I said.

He sat down beside me. "I know you're here that's why when I called you, I'm already heading here." He smiled.

"Idiot." I mumbled. "Where were you?"

He sighed. "America, with dad."

"What happened?" I asked, I'm worried. There's something in his look today that reminds me of the Taiga that I saw last January.

He shook his head. "Something came up." He hesitated. "Daiki…"

"Hmmmn?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I'm starting to feel fear now. My heart rams my chest, my palms are sweaty, I can't breathe normally, and my mind warns me, something will happen, and I'm not going to like it.

"Nothing, are you free now?"

I nodded. I don't want to look at him. I hate to admit it, but it feels like I'm going to regret it.

"Well, let's play one-on-one." He took my phone, "And please, call your parents, tell them you're going to stay at my place for tonight." He smiled.

"H-huh?"

"Well, tomorrow's a weekend."

"Okay." I answered.

**XOX**

I hate to admit it but Taiga's play today is awesome. For the first time he had defeated me in our one-on-one. My alarming thoughts almost disappeared. ALMOST.

After our game, we headed to his apartment.

"Sorry, it's dusty in here." He apologized.

"No big deal." I said.

"What do you want for dinner? You can shower while I cook."

"Anything is fine." I said. "Taiga…"

"Ye-"

I grabbed him and kissed him. It was unexpected and fast, but I can see him blushing. And I kissed him again. And again. And we stayed like that for a moment.

"I missed you so much idiot!" I left him and headed to the bathroom.

….

Dinner is great too! He had cooked my favorites, we talked and laughed and argued like nothing happened. 'What is going on here?' To be honest, I'm expecting to hear his story. What happened in America? But he never touched this subject. In fact, it seems like Taiga has been avoiding this topic which is odd.

The Taiga I knew always tells me what happened during his day. No matter how boring it is, no matter how funny it is, I always listen and he always tells. But this time, it was me who's talking.

After dinner, we watched for a while. And then…

"Daiki, let's go to my room." he grabbed my hand.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't you want to do it?" he teased.

"Of course I do!" I shouted. "But well, it's new…"

"What's new?" he asked.

"You…initiating the first move." I chuckled.

Then he smiled. That soft and sad smile.

….

I wouldn't say the Taiga who initiated the first move is not good, fuck! He is good! And it was one of the best times we had together. The rough Taiga is something.

But I can't enjoy this day wholeheartedly. Something tells me that I had to brace myself. "But why?"

This day, we played and he showed me one of his best performance in basketball, he cooked me the best dinner, we had the best sex…

BESTS… is he leaving me?

It was almost 3 am when I woke up at Kagami's soft caress in my cheeks. I grunted and hold his hands. I slowly opened my eyes and my heart drops. Taiga is…crying? I sat up.

"Hey…what's wrong?" I hugged him. He buried his head at my chest. I don't know how long we stayed like that.

When he calmed down, he took a tissue on the side table and wipe his face clean.

"Daiki…you have to promise me…"

"What are you-"

"Shhh," he touched my lips. "Let me talk first okay?" I nodded.

He took a few deep breaths first. "Daiki, promise me that you will never quit basketball, god, you can be the best professional player here…" He smiled.

"Promise me that you will always do your best at whatever you are doing, and never hate the game that we love." He kissed my forehead.

"Promise me that you will always look forward for tomorrow, smile if you're happy, cry if you're sad, and shout when you're angry… and if you're lonely, look up at the sky."

"Remember that we're always connected." He kissed my nose. "Connected by the same sky… and as long as you keep on playing basketball, we are always together." He kissed my lips.

"Promise me that you won't forget," he kissed my lips and wiped the tear that was forming in my eyes. "I won't say wait for me, as long as you're happy, I'm okay with it…" He kissed my cheeks.

"I love you, never forget that." And he buried his face again in my chest.

"What about you? Aren't you going to promise anything?" I asked and my voice broke.

"What do you want me to promise you?" He said softly.

"Taiga…promise me that you'll come back?" I hugged him.

"What if it takes years?"

"I'll wait, I promise." I answered. "But, if there's no point waiting, give me a call okay?"

He nodded.

Me, Tetsu, Satsuki, and all Seirin members, even Kise and Midorima are present just to say good bye. We're on the airport now. I secretly cursed Himuro because he can pay him a visit every holiday. I can't do that, I don't think I had enough money buy a plane ticket to America.

After the thank yous and hugs, and crys, he faced my and took my right hand. He hooked his pinky finger to mine, "Promise." He smiled for the last time and walked away as I stand there looking ahead at him.

"Yeah, I'll play and be the best!" I shouted at him, he looked back and grinned.

**XOX**

**5 YEARS PASSED…**

My name is Aomine Daiki. I am a professional basketball player now. I won awards and championships during my high school and college years. One of the best professional teams in Japan drafted me after graduating, and last month, I received a letter inviting me to play for the national team. Yes I'm happy. All of this is thanks to that Bakagami.

Where is he now? I don't know. I never saw him after that time in the airport. But I keep on holding from my promise, his promise, our promise. The only thing that connects us is the sky, his basketball in my room, and of course basketball itself.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki never changed. "You are going to be late!"

I look at the clock hanging in my wall. ""What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Tetsu this afternoon?" At last, she had won his heart. It really took her 4 years before Tetsu finally gave in.

"We have, but Tetsu told me to remind you." She pouted. "We'll you have to go, it's the first time you'll meet the new members of the national team." She winked.

"Yeah yeah." I got up.

"And yeah, Dai-chan, wear your best clothes, who knows who will you meet." She laughed mischievously and went out.

I really don't know what she meant by that. Well, I only have half an hour to prepare before the meeting starts.

**XOX**

* * *

To be continued…

(i really hope that you enjoy this )


End file.
